


玄天记

by yiyuyihao



Category: DAOMU, daomubiji, 瓶邪 - Fandom, 盗墓笔记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyuyihao/pseuds/yiyuyihao





	1. Chapter 1

玄天记

引  
如果把玄天境比做一颗打了穿孔的珠子的话，珠子的底部大概四分之一的空间被称之为冥界，是每个死亡的灵魂暂存的居所也包括一部分修炼暗道的修士，不过不包括已经魂飞魄散的。而珠子中间近四分之二的，也是最大的一部分，被称为人间。虽然被称为人间，但并不是只有人类，还有一些精怪和妖族。最后的四分之一，被称为天界或者仙界，聚集着达到一定程度的修仙者和真正的仙。而那个穿孔，算是三个不同层面的通路，也就是说冥界、人间和天界都是可以互相连通的。冥界的灵魂可以通过通路守护者的审核进入人间，从而转世成人。人类则可以通过所谓的修仙并且经过雷罚考验，最后飞升到达天界。  
玄天录是玄天境大小记事的神书，没有人知道它存在的原因，但是凡事玄天境中发生的一切都会被它记录下来。能够读取、使用这本书的人，少之又少，当然也不是没有，玄天录现在被收在九天麒麟殿中。麒麟殿里空无一人，玄天录摊开在书案上，上书：玄天历三十七年，吴山妖狐天劫陨。同年，掌管雷罚的汪氏一族上下近千口为九天麒麟神君全数屠戮，魂飞魄散，无一生还。同年，麒麟神君自封神力，下凡历练已化解杀戮之气。

1.老子是狐妖  
吴山位于这片大陆比较靠近通路的地方，山清水秀灵气十足。吴山的半山腰上有一汪清澈的湖水，奇特的是湖水冰寒刺骨，但是周围却是没有任何冰封的现象，反而一片生机勃勃。  
一只雪白的小动物在湖边探头探脑的，小东西还没有完全长开的样子，看上去就像个雪白的毛团子，毛发蓬松，走路看上去跌跌撞撞的，就像是一个雪球在地上滚过一般。小东西在湖边一边转一边往湖里左看看右看看，不知道在寻找什么。“三叔说这湖里有透明的鱼，吃了马上就能化形，怎么我没看到啊！”就听到小东西在嘟囔着。这时草丛一阵响，小东西立马警觉地看向那个方向。一只圆滚滚的棕熊从树丛里跑了出来，看到这小东西先是一愣，随后嘞开嘴：“呦~谁家的小狗崽子啊，啧啧啧，这皮毛还真是不错啊。”  
“你才是狗崽子！你们全家都是狗崽子！老子是狐妖！”小东西立马气得毛都呲了起来。  
“狐妖？别骗人了，在这吴山上谁不知道，狐妖只有吴家一家，而且就那么几只，哪里来你那么小只的？”  
“我就是吴家的！”小狐妖趾高气昂地道。  
“小三爷……”远远地传来了呼唤声。  
“小三爷？你真是吴家的！吴三省那只老狐狸的侄子？！”  
“你知道我？”  
“能不知道吗？吴家的独苗，那只老狐狸见人就说，像是他儿子似的。”  
“小三爷……”声音渐近。  
“呦~听着声音，看来是潘子啊！”  
“你还认识潘子哥？”  
棕熊还没回答，潘子已经找了过来。“小三爷，总算找到你了。快回去吧！三爷他们找你呢！”一回头看到了棕熊，“胖爷，您也在这里啊。”  
棕熊坐到地上，抬了抬爪子算是打了招呼。“快带你家小三爷回去吧，还像个小狗似的，路都走不稳。”  
“老子是狐妖！不是狗！不是！”


	2. Chapter 2

2.五千次回首  
人们说，前世的五千次回首，才能换来来生的擦肩而过。吴邪说，他庆幸前世他没有扭伤脖子，这辈子也不仅仅只是得到了擦肩而过的机会。  
吴山虽然是吴家的地盘，但这只是对于妖族而言，对人类是不管用的。吴山上灵气充沛，会有不少稀有的药材生长，所以山上偶尔也会有人类踏足。但由于山上林木茂密，半山以上均是云雾缭绕如同迷阵，神秘却又带着些阴寒之感，而且关于这吴山的云雾还有这不少去而不返的传说，因此大部分人都只是在山脚一带徘徊。  
他们的初遇，说实话有点迷幻。吴邪迈着狐步在冰湖附近溜达，冰湖里当然是没有他三叔当初糊弄他的透明鱼，不过这湖乃是天地灵泉，能滋养锤炼身骨，虽然让吴邪自己泡到湖水里他是不敢的，但是在附近转转也是有好处的，就当是散步了。就是今天的散步有些不同，吴邪竟然在冰湖靠近树林的地方捡到了一个人。对，没错，是捡！那人面朝下，向着冰湖的方向躺倒在地。第一次见到有人能够到达那么高的地方，吴邪很是好奇。凑过去，嗅了嗅，清冷的气味；耳朵抖了抖，能听到极为细微的呼吸声；伸出前爪轻轻地踢了踢，没反应。吴邪壮着胆子，把人翻了过来，衣襟上有大块的血渍，脸色苍白，看上去不太好。这可怎么办？吴邪有些着急，他不知道该如何处理。  
正巧胖子就在这里附近，于是被吴邪拖来帮手。两个人好一阵折腾，才把人的伤口包扎好。“小天真同志，你也真是个人才，这地方都能捡到人。还好这人伤得不深，而且是刀伤，否则被别人看到了还不当是你这狐狸精要谋财害命了。”胖子戏谑道。“小爷是这样的狐妖吗？呸！呸！呸！什么狐狸精！什么天真！我叫吴邪！吴邪！”吴邪反驳。“好！好！好！小吴同志，那你现在打算怎么办啊？”胖子看了看被他们扶靠在树下的人，“看他这伤，恐怕是被人袭击了。人类跟我们不同，他们的花花肠子多，而且内斗严重，恐怕这人是中招了。”  
吴邪有些踌躇，父母和三叔的确叮嘱他不要接触人类，说人类很危险。吴山上反正灵气充裕，所以他完全不考虑去人类的聚集地和那些修炼者争抢那点微薄的灵气。但吴邪的爷爷却和其他人略有不同，他并没有让吴邪完全不要接触人类，而是告诉吴邪，人类的世界非常复杂，有很多人甚至觊觎他们妖族的内丹。“小邪，人类有好有坏，有些人很善良，甚至能够无私的帮助你，但有些却会为了蝇头小利致你于死地，比鬼神更可怕的是人心。他们到底是怎么样的人，都需要你自己去判断。”很少接触外界的吴邪，当时并不明白爷爷的意思。只当是爷爷觉得他小，怕他被人给骗了。狐妖一族有一种奇特的能力，据说可以洞察人心，吴邪觉得等他长大了，学会了就什么也不用怕了。  
胖子的问题让吴邪眯了眯眼睛，思量良久还是决定把人留下。在冰湖边上他有一个自己的洞，平日里经常在里面休憩，所以可以先把人安置在那里。胖子拗不过他，于是两只七手八脚把人弄到了吴邪的窝里，吴邪还准备了一些果子堆在人边上，才把洞口掩好和胖子一起离开。没有注意到他们离开的瞬间，那双一直紧闭的眼睛睁了开来。  
其实张起灵刚才已经醒了，虽然听说过吴山的传闻，却没想到自己真的会碰到妖族。不过这两只并没有表现出恶意，甚至还帮他包扎了伤口，找地方把他安顿了。这与他之前遇到过的妖类有很大的不同，那些妖类为了提高修为，汲取人类的体内先天的几丝灵气而大开杀戒，但这两只……他缓缓地放松了自己微微紧握的右手，里面有一段刀刃。刚才如果对方有任何不轨的企图，他就会毫不犹豫的暴起，哪怕再次受到重创。  
微微侧头，看到边上一片干草上放着一小堆水灵灵的紫黑色果子，隐隐地透出一缕奇特的幽香，是传说中不仅有疗伤奇效，而且一颗所提供的灵气就能抵上一个月日夜修炼的乌饭子，还是一堆。张起灵有些不知道该怎么定义这两只妖族，吴山的确是灵气充沛，但是出手就是那么一堆珍贵的乌饭子，是不是有点过了。乌饭子除了提供灵气以外也是疗伤的圣品，在修士里一颗就足以让人打破头了，他这小小的皮外伤，用得着用上乌饭子吗？  
第二天，张起灵听到洞口的遮掩物发出一点轻微地响动，他躺了回去，闭上眼睛。很快感到有光亮照了进来，一个温热的物体贴了过来，细细的呼吸几乎打到自己脸上，而后“怎么还没醒啊，胖子不是说伤得不是很重吗？”随后身边的热度离开了一下，接着感受到人类温热的唇贴了上来，一些甘甜中带着微微酸涩的汁水被哺进嘴里，一次又一次的反复，大概哺了十来次之后，停了下来，嘴角被擦了擦，而后是窸窸窣窣的声响。张起灵微微睁开眼，就看到一个顶着雪白狐耳，背后拖着条狐尾的十来岁的少年，正背对着他把一边的干草换成新的。  
少年回头的那一刹，两人四目相对。少年的狐耳不自觉的抖了抖，随后一下子变成了白狐，撒腿跑了出去。张起灵也是一愣，他没想到对方的反应竟然是这样的，他慢慢坐起身靠到山洞的石壁上，眼角瞥到洞口一簇那狐尾巴的皮毛，原来只是跑了出去，却没有走开。过了好一会儿，白狐探过头来，看到张起灵看着这里，又缩了半张脸回去，就露着一双耳朵和眼睛在洞口。  
“你醒了！别怕，我是狐妖，但是我不吃人的。”  
张起灵默默无语地看着那双似点缀着星光般明亮眼眸的主人。  
“我是说真的，我不吃人！我们吴山的妖族基本上都不会随便伤害人的，所以不用害怕的。”  
“我没有害怕。”  
“哦！那个……我叫吴邪！小哥，你叫什么啊？伤口还疼不疼？要不我找胖子再来看看？”  
“张起灵。不疼。不用。”  
“……”吴邪想挠墙，人类都是这样的吗？沉默寡言！惜字如金！这小哥跟胖子真是一对反义词，一个一言不发，另一个如果把说的话写成文字的话绝对就是传说中的一日三更九千字的那种。  
而在张起灵眼里，白狐眨巴着水灵灵的眼睛眼巴巴地看着他，看上去柔顺乖巧，好像想要人摸摸他似的。  
两人就这样沉默良久，最后“谢谢！”张起灵不自觉的放柔了表情。


	3. Chapter 3

3.何处还相遇  
张起灵对于吴邪而言就好比是打开了一扇外界的大门，虽然这个人跟个闷油瓶子似的，吴邪问十句能答一句就不错了。不过，吴邪还是从这只言片语里知道了不少人类世界的事情。  
比如，这个十棍子打不出一个闷屁的小哥，是一个家族的族长。不过说来是族长，族人却已然四散，没有了家族的样子。他们家族是个修仙的世家，本来风光无限，后来由于和其他家族的意见不和而被陷害，致使几乎灭门，四散的族人也都隐姓埋名，家族就此败落。这次受伤就是被人惦记上了身上的一件神器，对方虽然不是他的对手，但双拳难敌四手。对方车轮战势要将他耗死之后再抢夺神器，张起灵撑着最后一口气甩开了对方，也不知道怎么就穿过了迷雾，最后体力不支晕倒在冰湖边。  
再比如，人类的居住地分皇城、普通城镇、小乡镇等等，人类的世界里有森严的等级划分，修仙的家族会在一个比较高的阶层，而普通人则几乎在整个等级的底层。同时，现在人间的灵气除了几座灵山比较充裕以外，已经稀薄了很多，导致修仙的家族的数量和人数锐减。于是不少修仙家族开始猎杀妖族，用妖族的内丹化为灵气来修炼。同样，妖族也在击杀挖取人类修士的金丹用以提升自身，导致妖类和人类共同居住的地区经常发生莫名的死亡事件。  
还有就是，人类有很多美味的食物，有意思的节日。这大概是吴邪听来最有趣的东西了，集市、灯会，庙市等等，听得吴邪直流哈喇子。  
不过这样听故事的日子，很快就到头了。冰湖边阴寒，平日里赶吴邪去，他都是能逃则逃，最近却变得格外得勤快，而且身上隐隐带着的人类气息。于是，那天家里人便悄悄尾随他到了湖边，他私藏人类的事情立刻就曝光了。吴家老三立马就要冲上去干架，其他几个也对张起灵形成包围之势，却被随后赶到的吴老狗制止了。吴邪是第一次见到家里人这样的阵仗，吓得缩到了张起灵背后。吴老狗缓步上前，“张家族长，借一步说话。”张起灵和吴老狗在一边说着话，吴邪在另一边顶着一头的问号，只不过被二叔看着才没有冲上去问个究竟。等吴老狗跟张起灵说完，默默的对大家挥了挥手，示意离开却没有要吴邪也一起走。  
吴邪憋了一肚子的问题，还没等家里人走远，就化作人形，拽着张起灵的衣袖问开了。  
“小哥，你认识我爷爷？你怎么没跟我说过啊？”  
“对了，小哥，我爷爷跟你说了什么啊？”  
“小哥，你说我回去会不会挨揍啊？我家除了爷爷，都很反对我接触人类的。”  
张起灵脱下自己的外套给吴邪披好，随后把人带回洞里。  
“吴邪，我要走了！”  
“啊？”顿了好久，吴邪才一把抓住张起灵的手腕，“为什么呀？小哥。你的伤还没好透呢！”  
张起灵把手搭到吴邪的手背上，“已经没事了，我还有事要做。”  
那双明亮的眼眸黯淡了下去。“那……你还会回来吗？”  
张起灵自认是一个冷情之人，可这只小狐儿实在是通透无邪，在他漫长的修仙之路上，第一次觉得有人关心是如此的温暖。但他现在怀璧其罪的状况，让他无法给眼前满心期待的人满意的承诺。思量再三，掏出一对麒麟对佩，一枚放到吴邪手里，这小狐儿最后总要走飞升一途的，也许以后还会有相遇的时候。


	4. Chapter 4

4.独坐幽篁里  
借着天地灵湖的帮助，吴邪的家人们都陆续经历天劫而后飞升，整个吴山的吴家人就剩下了吴邪一个。虽然身边还有胖子，但吴邪感到前所未有的孤独。独自把玩着张起灵留下的玉佩，吴邪知道这玉佩能够使双方大致感应到对方的所在，让他有下山去寻人的冲动。  
这几年间，吴邪的爷爷修为已然压制不住，只能率先离开。在飞升之前要吴邪答应，除非家人全部飞升，否则不得踏出吴山一步。爷爷之后就是他最怵的二叔，而后是他的父母，最后是他的三叔。吴邪在这短短的十年时间里，经历了和所有家人的分别，虽说只要他渡劫成功就也能飞升与家人团聚，可对于从小在家人的呵护下成长起来的吴邪而言，这样的分离也是极其伤感的。  
不过，这些年那小哥倒是始终没有忘记他，每年都会有新奇的小玩意或者糕点之类的送到吴山来。这让现在孑然一身的吴邪，极其想要去到张起灵的身边。等他跟胖子商量这件事的时候，胖子上上下下把吴邪打量了一下，“小天真，不是胖爷说你，就你这样，下山去了不安全啊，还是胖爷陪你吧。”于是两个人打定主意，收拾收拾下了吴山。  
胖子以前经常下山，倒是熟门熟路，也知道人类世界里的很多事情，一路跟吴邪说着一路就奔离吴山最近的镇子。喀拉墩是离吴山最近的，镇子不是很大，却因地处在交通要道上，反而成为了重镇，非但繁华还聚集了一些修仙家族。胖子怕吴邪刚来到人类的地盘不适应，于是大手一挥，在镇上的客栈租了一个小院，让吴邪在这里多停留一段时间好适应适应。  
院子雅致，后面是一片竹林，吴邪刚下山的时候还跟着胖子去市集上逛逛，但是去了几次之后就开始兴趣缺缺，喜爱弹琴的他后来索性买了把伏羲琴，一个人坐在院子里按小时候母亲教的那点技法和曲子练习了起来。母亲当初教自己弹琴只是想让自己能够耐下性子来修炼，现在……  
古琴的曲调本就清幽，现在吴邪满怀着思念，心思不由与琴声融为一体，带着丝丝的伤感和渴求。一曲终了，只听院墙上传来几声掌声。  
吴邪一惊，抬头就看到一个身材窈窕的姑娘坐在墙头上，“弹得不错啊，本姑娘喜欢！要不去我家做琴师吧，本姑娘不会亏待你的。”  
“姑娘，先不说我不是琴师，像您这样不请自来坐在别人家墙头上的恐怕……”  
“你竟然不认识本姑娘，新来的吧！本姑娘告诉你，我叫汪娉婷，汪家人。”  
吴邪微微笑了笑，他本来长得温文俊俏，虽然这一笑有些敷衍，却丝毫掩盖不住本质的光华。“我的确初来此地，但是姑娘您是不请自来的，恕我送客了。”说着收起伏羲琴回屋去了。  
娉婷是汪家这个修仙之家的掌上明珠，不说她嫡出的身份，就她出色的天赋，就让家里几乎对她百依百顺，没什么她想要的东西是得不到的。这个陌生人竟然敢这样和她说话，瞬间激起了她的好胜心和占有欲。她勾了勾嘴角，看着吴邪离去的方向，自言自语道：“哼！给我等着。”  
胖子回来知道了这件事情后，感觉有点不妙。汪家他听说过，那刁蛮的妹子更是闻名遐迩，不过胖子最在意的是——吴邪的身份竟然没有被看穿。吴邪是狐妖，虽然做了掩饰，但是在修为高或者有特殊仙器的人面前是完全无法遁形的。这挑事的妮子护身法宝肯定不可能没有这样的，却没有发现吴邪是妖族，感觉有点不正常。  
“我说小天真，你身上是不是有什么东西，把你的气息盖住了啊？而且应该是挺厉害的东西，否则应该会被看穿啊。”  
吴邪听了胖子的分析，才意识到这一点，但他自己也不明白，“可是我下山没带什么啊。除了家里留下的一点人类的财物还有衣衫，没有什么了啊。”说着又去翻了翻自己的包裹。  
“不对，不会在包裹里。小天真，你想，当时你面对她的时候包裹离你那么远，不可能是里面的东西，快想想当时手里除了琴还有什么东西吗？”  
吴邪左思右想，除了琴没有其他的东西了啊，他茫然的对着胖子摇头，下意识地抚摸挂在腰带上的玉佩。胖子正在一边上上下下打量着吴邪，他的动作让胖子的眼睛一亮，一个箭步上去，抓住吴邪抚摸玉佩的手。“小天真，不会是……不会是这玉佩吧。”吴邪低头，他腰上挂着的当然就是张起灵当日给他的对佩中的一枚。当时，张起灵把这枚给他的时候有跟他说过，这对玉佩可以互相感应，上面带着张起灵的气息，让他以后如果想要离开吴山去人类的城镇就一定带在身上。“没想到小哥都帮我想好了。”吴邪喃喃自语。


	5. Chapter 5

5\. 翻疑梦里逢  
解开疑团，胖子啧啧称奇，说吴邪真是运气好到家了，随手救了个人竟然得到了这样的宝物。等赞叹完，他就跟吴邪说了汪娉婷的一些事迹，随后却告诉他不能帮手了，“天真，汪家那个小妮子不好惹，你有小哥的宝物护身。胖爷可没有，白天我要躲出去了，你自己好自为之。”胖子随后拍了拍吴邪的肩头，就溜出门去了，留吴邪一个人在那里苦恼不已。  
第二天，那个汪家大小姐果然又来了，这次竟然带来了九霄环佩，一把把吴邪手里的琴推到一边，把九霄环佩送到吴邪手边。“别用那破琴，用这个！”吴邪很是无语，自己昨天的拒绝之意不够明显吗？吴邪缩回手，把推到一边的伏羲琴抱到怀里，“汪姑娘，我才疏学浅，配不上这九霄环佩。姑娘的好意心领了，请回吧。”才刚起身，就被拦住了。  
“谁准你走了？本姑娘来听你弹琴，是你的荣幸。”  
“这份荣幸不如给那些更需要的人，在下担待不起。”  
“本姑娘给你，就是你的，别人本姑娘看不上。”  
吴邪很是无奈，于是只能趁着对方说话时放下阻拦双手的空档，直接溜走了。可没想到那个汪家的刁蛮公主这是贴上他了，几乎天刚亮就找来吴邪租下的院子，不到家里人来找绝不走，就差没在院子里安营扎寨了。吴邪最后只能闭门不出，在屋子里看看书写写字，把自己憋得够呛。与胖子商量之后两人换了住处，本以为可以摆脱纠缠，却还没清净几天，这位手眼通天的姑娘又找了过来。胖子就让吴邪顺着点，她想听琴那不如每天都弹同一首曲子，等这姑娘的新鲜劲过了，就自然就会离开。于是吴邪天天都在庭院里弹广陵散，希望这曲子戈矛杀伐之气，能够让这个大小姐了解到自己心情。但看来胖子出的是个馊主意，非但没有起到赶人的效果，却给了姑娘家什么错误的暗示，九霄环佩被送来当做礼物不算，每天还有汪家的仆从送来各色餐食糕点，吴邪屡屡推拒，却只换来更昂贵精致的礼物，真的苦不堪言。胖子自从汪家人频繁往来之后也不知道躲哪里去了，几天都不见人影，这更让本就烦闷的吴邪连个说话的人都没有了，脾气也就不由得急躁了起来。  
俗话说泥人也有三分脾气，吴邪性子再好也是在受不了这样的胡搅蛮缠。给胖子留了个信，就只身离开了城镇一口气跑了出去，哪里荒僻往哪里跑，最后到了一个只有几户人家的小村庄才安顿了下来。村子里的人随和，但几乎没有男丁，吴邪很是好奇就打听了一下，才知道村子由于过于偏僻又得不到保护，经历了几次土匪的洗劫之后，村民们都陆续搬走了，只剩下几家老弱妇孺实在是走不了的。吴邪很是怜悯这些人，便留下来跟他们一起农耕、打猎。虽然如此，但除了能够帮那些男丁减轻些负担，并没有实质上的改变。然而吴邪最近一直觉得有一双眼睛在暗暗地盯着他，等他回望过去，却只能看到那几个稀少的男丁在一边聊天，并没有人看向他。一开始他还自嘲是自己太过敏感了，可是日子一久，吴邪总觉得有些隐隐地不安。当吴邪独自坐在屋子里时，他轻抚着腰间的佩饰，想不明白会有谁会一直注意他。胖子说自己的气息已经完全被遮盖住，别说是普通人就是仙家都不能看穿他的妖族身份，所以为什么还会有人注意他呢？  
吴邪没想到答案揭晓的日子来得很快。那天的晚膳之后，村子里有个叫王灿的年轻人找他喝酒。酒液才到嘴边，吴邪就是一怔。妖狐一族的嗅觉非常敏锐，他马上闻到酒中混杂着的蒙汗药的气味。吴邪瞬间想起了爷爷所说的话，但是他不明白自己做错了什么，让人想要暗算自己。于是他假装中计，伏倒在桌子上，竖起耳朵想听听对方要做什么。王灿很是小心，先是喊了几声，而后凑过来推搡了好几下，确定吴邪没有反应后，轻叹了一句，“兄弟，对不住了。我知道你是好人，但我内人病了，实在是拿不出那么多钱来，村子里值钱的东西都已经被抢走了，只有你身上这玉佩看着还值钱。”随后吴邪感到一只手按到了自己的腰带上，吴邪微微睁开了眼，看着那只打算解开玉佩结扣的手，心里叹气。玉佩肯定是不能给他的，随即就想伸手按住，却见那只解结扣的手一颤，猛然下垂。王灿的声音带着痛苦的哀嚎：“大……大侠，我……我知道错了，我……我……也是迫不得已，迫不得已的，求……求您高抬贵手。”吴邪抬起头，眼神聚焦前还有一瞬间的朦胧，可是那熟悉的气息已经告诉了他站在眼前，一手扣紧着想要解他玉佩人肩膀的人是谁。  
“小哥。”


	6. Chapter 6

6\. 今宵人月圆  
张起灵是通过玉佩的指引才找到这里的，他能感应到吴邪一开始在城镇逗留，后来突然飞速离开，往荒野而去。担心是出了什么事，马上就放下了手头上的事匆匆赶来。正赶上有人打算对吴邪下手，手上的力度明显没有收住，王灿的右臂在这一推一扣之下已然脱臼，软软地垂在身侧，人更是脸色煞白满头虚汗的委顿在地。吴邪却还犹自不敢相信，揉了揉眼睛，再次看向张起灵，满眼的不可置信。  
仔细打量确定吴邪没事，张起灵才看向缩在一边呻吟不断的王灿，跨步上前，把他的手臂复位。王灿本就是做违心之事，被这一惊之下更是磕头如捣蒜，恳求两人放过自己。吴邪心里叹息，把人扶起来，取了身上为数不多的一点碎银给王灿，让他离开了。屋子里一下子安静了下来，吴邪感觉有些局促。真是胸中甓积千般事，到得相逢一语无。回过神来才发现两个人都傻站着，吴邪赶忙拉张起灵在桌边坐下，倒了杯水递过去。  
“小哥，你怎么来了？”吴邪摸了摸鼻子，“我还想等过段时间去找你来着。”张起灵没有回话，只是静静地看着吴邪。眼前的人比十年前长开了不少，现在的感觉介于少年和青年之间，青涩中还带着几分成熟。身子骨退去了少年的奶胖，清瘦了几分，那双剪水眼眸却多年来一直都保持着纯真的样子，倒映着自己的影子。“我来找你也是一样的。”张起灵端起那杯水喝了一口，才缓缓道。然后……沉默，又是沉默。  
“对了，小哥这玉佩是不是可以遮掩住我的妖族气息啊？”吴邪突然想起了他们猜测的结果，于是拿来打开话匣子。  
“嗯。”  
“小哥你早就知道我会下山？”  
“你要修炼下去，必然要经历人间的历练，然后才能顿悟渡劫飞升。”  
“啊~那么复杂呀。我还以为只要在山上不断修炼就可以呢。可是爷爷当初为什么让我不要下山呢？他不想我飞升吗？”  
张起灵深深地看了吴邪一眼，“飞升都要度过一个大劫，很多人类和妖族都在这度过这个劫难的时候陨落了，能够顺利渡劫的少之又少，虽然你家里人都成功了，但并不能保证你的劫难也能顺利，所以你爷爷大概是希望你过平安快乐的日子。”  
“说是这样说，但是一个人留下来……”吴邪的眼睛暗了下去。  
张起灵在心里叹了口气，看来吴邪大概不会按照吴老狗的想法走了。  
“小哥，我以后跟着你好不好？”吴邪一双亮晶晶的剪瞳看着张起灵，“啊，还有胖子，你见过的，就是那只棕熊。反正小哥你也是修仙的，我们可以一起修炼啊，还可以互相照应，多好！”  
看着这张喜悦的脸，谁也说不出拒绝的话，张起灵默默地点头同意。于是吴邪喜滋滋地收拾包裹，告诉张起灵明天他们就回城镇去，找到胖子，以后他们就跟着张起灵混了。  
一夜无话，待到天明，两人便动身往城镇去了。一路上吴邪吐槽了汪娉婷，言语间除了嫌弃不快，也有对九霄环佩的惊叹。  
“小哥，你不知道那个大小姐超级黏人，完全不顾别人的感受。我都拒绝得那么明显了，还老是来打扰。还有还有，胖子出的都是什么破主意，说什么听多了就会厌烦，让我天天弹。结果呢？结果却变得更凶猛了，简直可怕啊！”吴邪拽着张起灵的衣袖，皱着鼻尖告状似的说道。想了想他又补充，“小哥，不过那把九霄环佩真的不错，琴色很好听，要是不是她家的，我真考虑买来弹奏。”顿了顿，吴邪突然停步，连珠炮地问道：“小哥，你下山之后有没有遇到那些为难你的人啊？没事吧。我现在也学了不少法术了，以后我可以帮你啊！”“小哥，你是不是找到族人了？现在过得怎么样啊？”“对了，小哥，你每年都派人送来的东西，我都收到了。那年送来的醋鱼好好吃！还有桂花糕，好漂亮！好香！”  
……  
一路上吴邪几乎是把十年里没有能够说给张起灵听的话，说了个遍。张起灵用心的听着，并不时给出回应，吴邪说得口渴了就给他递水。而吴邪也从张起灵简略地介绍里知道了小哥在群仙会上印证天道，不仅得到了上古神器的认主，而且击败当初排挤他们家族的修仙者，重建了家族。  
本来离开城镇只有两三天的路程，两人硬是走了七天。吴邪一路来的时候都没有好好看看周围的景色，现在有张起灵陪在一边，顿时觉得山清水秀格外的美好。累了有人靠着小歇，集市上馋了有人买糖葫芦塞到手里。吴邪觉得似乎又回到了吴山上那些，小哥给他讲故事，教他如何利用灵湖修炼，陪他捉野兔烤兔肉给他吃的日子里。不过张起灵听到的大概只有，吴邪想要把音色好的古琴，吴邪喜欢吃醋鱼和桂花糕，吴邪很关心在意他。


	7. Chapter 7

7\. 对局到深更  
两人才到城门口，就看到胖子飞奔过来，一巴掌拍在吴邪后背上。“你小子，跑了也不说去哪儿，要不是小哥跟我说一声，胖爷非被你急死不可。”吴邪被拍得一个踉跄，本来的一点愧疚都被拍飞了。“死胖子，下手不会轻一点吗？内脏都要被你拍出来了！”张起灵只是伸手扶住踉跄的吴邪，却并没有说话。胖子身后跟来两个看上去有些严肃的青年，站定后对着张起灵拱手作揖，齐声道：“族长！”张起灵微微点了点头，带着众人就进了城。  
两个张家人引路，一路到了一条幽深安静的巷子，深处一套园林，亭台楼阁、山水花木和私宅错落。吴邪吃惊不已，偷偷拉了拉张起灵的袖子，小声问道：“小哥，这是你家？好漂亮啊！你家看上去很豪气的样子啊。”边上引路的张家人表示自己一定是眼花了，他好像是看到族长笑了一下。“这是张家在这个城镇的落脚点，主宅不在这里。”三人一路到了前厅，已经有人准备好茶点。  
花开两头，各表一枝。吴邪这边厢在张起灵的私家园林里刚安顿下来，那边的汪家大小姐已经收到了消息。奈何张家虽然在这里的势力不如汪家，但是架不住张家底蕴雄厚，而且他家族长更是在群仙会上出尽了风头，现在张家的势头正劲，不能轻易得罪，这刁蛮的姑娘才堪堪压住了自己马上冲去的念头。虽然她是被家里宠着，但并不是不懂局势的。现在人间灵气稀薄，能够有稳定势力的修仙家族更是寥寥几家，张家虽然曾经被打压，然而却能够在一场群仙会之后就强势崛起，绝对是有着相当的根基，得罪不起的角色。“看来要找个恰当的理由，否则还真不好办了。”汪娉婷咬着下唇有些踌躇。  
吴邪到了这张家的园林很是好奇，拉着张起灵到处转。对于张家人而言，这天简直是集体眩晕了，族长说的话大概是原来一年的量，而且表情……表情竟然让人觉得很柔和。但是张家作为一个势力庞大的修仙家族，除了修炼以外还会有很多凡俗的事务。张起灵不能一直都陪着吴邪他们，所以等他忙的时候就让个张家人陪着吴邪和胖子，园林的确很大很漂亮，是吴邪很喜欢的风格。可逛了几天也就看完了，吴邪这次下山除了找张起灵以外，就是垂涎当初听说的人类美食，所以在张起灵的默许下，吴邪去了城镇上最好的酒楼，把店里的美味点了个遍。  
这对于汪娉婷而言大概就是有机可趁吧。吴邪才拿起筷子，还没来得及大快朵颐，这黏人的姑娘就跑了来。“吴邪，原来你在这里啊，这家酒楼的枣泥糕很好吃，怎么没点啊？”说着就自作主张的又点了几个菜，随后毫不客气地坐到了吴邪边上的座位上。吴邪本来兴致盎然，却瞬间没了兴奋的感觉。先不说他实在是对这个姑娘不感冒，就算要喜欢他也喜欢文静的、皮肤白皙的、眼神幽深的，最主要话不能太多……为什么脑子里冒出来的是小哥的样子？！吴邪蹙了蹙眉，感觉耳廓有点热。不对，这不是重点，重点是枣泥糕？！他最讨厌吃枣子了！怎么人类的食物里也会有枣子这种食材做出来的食物！  
等菜品上齐了，胖子几次想帮吴邪支开汪家大小姐的注意力却碰了一鼻子的灰后，给了吴邪一个自求多福的眼神，就低头吃菜不再说话了。而吴邪看着面前被夹满菜的碗，感觉自己没有胃口。汪娉婷能够要风得风要雨得雨，必要的察言观色是很在行的。立刻拍拍手，有随从抱了一个琴盒，汪娉婷微微打开盒盖，里面躺着的是大圣遗音。“吴邪，你觉得九霄环佩不好，大圣遗音怎么样？奇、古、透、润、静、圆、匀、清、芳更在九霄环佩之上。”说着一脸得意的看着吴邪，这把琴她也是得来不易，花了大价钱才弄到手的，她不信喜欢古琴的吴邪会不动心。  
就在吴邪不知道该如何拒绝的时候，门帘一挑，进来的人是张起灵。吴邪马上站了起来迎上去，“小哥！你怎么来了！”语气里带着欢喜，让一边的汪娉婷有些不爽。张起灵看了眼站在那边的汪娉婷并没有说话，带着吴邪在桌子另一侧坐了下来。看了看桌上的菜品后，挥手让跟来的张家人撤掉了几个菜，里面就有汪娉婷推荐而吴邪很排斥的枣泥糕，随后上桌的是热腾腾的醋鱼和香甜的桂花糕。  
吴邪的眼睛就是一亮，还没等动筷，醋鱼最肥美的那一块鱼肉就被小哥夹了剔去了鱼骨放到他的碗里。吴邪立马一口把鱼肉送进嘴里，露出了满足的笑容，看上去像只被主人撸舒服了的猫咪。站在一边看着一切的汪娉婷有些下不来台，从张家族长进门到他们坐下来用膳，没有人跟她说话，也没有人招呼她。不，现在那个胖子正在对着她挤眉弄眼，一脸嘲笑她多余的表情。这简直是在挑战她的心理承受能力，最让她心气难平的是吴邪的表现，她给吴邪布菜，吴邪明显的拒绝，而现在……于是她决定表现一下自己的存在，“张族长，我是汪家的汪娉婷，闻名不如见面，没想到今天能在这里见到张族长本人啊。”张起灵头也没有抬，只是嗯了一声。汪娉婷有些拉不下脸来，但是对方清冷孤傲的气场让人觉得不能得罪，正要离去时，就见张起灵伸手从跟随的张家人手里也抱过一个琴盒，瞬间攀比之心又起。她自觉自己手上的大圣遗音已是极品，谁能拿出比她更好的？就见张起灵把琴盒放到吴邪的膝头上，推开琴盖。“绿绮！”吴邪的声音里带着的惊喜让汪娉婷感觉自己的耳朵大概是出了什么问题。绿绮可是四大名琴之一，如果说大圣遗音是极品的话，绿绮就是绝品。汪娉婷只感觉自己被狠狠地打了一巴掌，立刻匆匆告辞离开，而张起灵却在她离开时才抬头，深深地看了她的背影一眼。


	8. Chapter 8

8.将琴代语兮  
吴邪现在所有的注意力都被集中到了绿绮上，四大绝世名琴之一。不同于九霄环佩和大圣遗音，那些虽然是好琴，然而在绿绮面前只能是黯然失色。绿绮通体黑色，隐隐泛着幽绿，音色绝妙，但是由于制作工艺和材质的关系，极难保存，几乎没有存世。而现在他的膝头上竟然躺着一把，从琴面的光泽和琴弦的情况来看，琴的保存极为完好而且还一直被细心的保养。  
吴邪不可置信的抬头看向正在给他布菜的张起灵，声音都带着点颤抖：“小哥，这……”张起灵一边把最后一块桂花糕从胖子的筷子下抢下来，放到吴邪的碗里，一边淡淡地回答吴邪“给你的。”“那么贵重……”“物尽其用，它在你手里才有价值。”吴邪有些纠结，但是看到张起灵望过来的眼，又打住了，想了想“小哥，以后我给你弹琴好不好？”“嗯。”胖子在一边表示自己被闪到了。  
回到张家，吴邪迫不及待的拉着小哥去了院子，把绿绮抱到石台上，调了调音，又抬头看了看坐在一边静静看着他的人，低头一曲醉渔唱晚倾泻而出。吴邪并没有欺骗汪娉婷，他的琴技并不是最好，但都技巧性的掩盖住了。其实教他琴技的不止有他母亲，还有现在坐在他身边的人。母亲教给他的是基础的技法，只是为让他能够静心修炼，而张起灵来了吴山之后却教了他很多实用技法，还手把手地教他弹了不少曲子。张起灵离开以后，吴邪就每每弹琴都会想起他，此时想起过往，那层层叠加的思绪，竟让一曲醉渔唱晚带着点淡淡的忧怨。一曲终了，一只手搭到了他的手背上，吴邪缓缓抬头看向手的主人，黑沉沉的眸子里带着安抚传递给自己。吴邪勾了勾嘴角，从自己的情绪里走出来，“小哥，你看，我有好好练习哦。”张起灵握了握掌心里的手，“吴邪，我教你新曲子，好吗？”吴邪先是一愣，随后开心地道：“好啊！”  
张起灵将琴面向自己，神色间多了几分郑重，手指在琴弦上轻轻抚过，随后拨响了第一个音节。整个曲子带着婉转缠绵之意，似乎绵绵不绝，周围的树木上、屋檐上陆续飞来了不少鸟雀，却没有一声鸟鸣。吴邪只觉得自己的心格外的柔软，有东西在心底里流淌，温温的、热热的，带着几分莫名的悸动。“吴邪。”直到小哥唤他才回过神来。  
“小哥，这曲子真好听！叫什么名字啊？”  
“《凤求凰》”  
这名字让吴邪先是一愣，随后就觉得热度从脖颈烧了上来，脸颊滚烫。“那，那个……小，小哥，我，我先去……”一边说一边准备站起身，却被一只手虚虚地握住了手腕，“吴邪，”张起灵幽深的眸子几乎把吴邪吸了进去，“愿不愿意从此为我掌灯？给我一个归处？”吴邪感觉有些不知所措，脸上写满了心慌意乱，张起灵放下了手，补充道：“你不需要马上给我回答。”在吴邪飘忽着离去的时候，才低低地继续，“我可以等。”  
吴邪不知道自己是怎么回到屋里的，整个下午和晚上他都呆呆地坐在屋子里，连晚膳都是张家人送到屋里来的。脑子里不断播放的是小哥给他布菜的样子，小哥教他弹琴的样子，小哥给他讲故事的样子，小哥陪他看星星、捉兔子的样子……小哥问他愿不愿意，小哥给他弹凤求凰，小哥喜欢自己，喜欢自己什么呢？妖族的喜欢一般都直白得过分，妖族数量稀少，所以繁衍生息就是喜欢的根本。吴邪并不怀疑自己的性别，小哥喜欢自己，可自己不能为他繁衍后代啊，而且小哥和自己走的都是修炼飞升一途，子嗣已然不是最重要的了。那么小哥的喜欢就是仅仅针对他，针对他这只狐妖，针对他——吴邪。吴邪不自觉站起身，看着镜子里的自己揉了揉脸，想不明白啊！哪怕撇开小哥喜欢自己的理由，自己呢？自己是怎么看小哥的？不能确定自己的心，不能确定什么才是喜欢……什么样的感情才是小哥所表达的喜欢？这喜欢不同于妖族的一般定义，那么该怎么定义？呲——变回雪狐的吴邪把自己团在床铺上不停地翻滚来翻滚去，纠结死了啦！  
那边厢，张起灵把绿绮放入琴盒，让人送去吴邪那边，一个人坐在天色渐黑的院子里，感觉自己是不是有些太着急了。一开始找到吴邪除了发现他的动向奇怪以外，就是想把他带到身边，在他修炼上多多帮手的同时，也是带着私心的。虽然现在的张家已经不像当初那样冰冷无情，但当一个人在寒冬里接触过温暖的阳光后，哪怕只是让他进屋去，他也会感到阴冷。吴山上的短短时光，是张起灵第一次接触到如此无暇的人，不，是妖族。无需设防，对方总是完全的关心信赖，将所有都摊开在自己眼前，让人忍不住要好好呵护。这样的情感一点一滴地累积起来，等发现时已然深陷其中，无法自拔也不想自拔。本来他想等吴邪来发现的，发现自己对他的感情，可是今天他见到了汪娉婷，才意识到自己也会有占有欲这样的东西，也会有危机感这样的情感，所以当吴邪为他抚琴的时候，他突然觉得应该试一试，试一试吴邪能不能接受自己心意。结果……吴邪没有拂袖而去，却也没有给他答复，不过对于他来说应该已经是最好的结果了。  
“吴邪。”张起灵轻轻叹出一口气，轻轻念出这个名字。


	9. Chapter 9

9.浮云遮望眼  
自从那天之后，吴邪见到张起灵总会感觉有个疙瘩，有时候无意识的靠近后才想起来，离开也不是，不离开也不是。至于当初说给张起灵抚琴的事情，好吧，他现在只在自己院子里发呆了。  
修仙家族其实没有吴邪所认为的那么悠闲，除了修炼和日常家族的事务以外，还有围猎。围猎的对象，就是那些吸取人类生命进行修炼的精怪。精怪不同于妖族，它们更类似于未开化、半智慧的状态，精怪的世界观更靠近于原始的森林法则，弱肉强食，所以在他们的概念里根本不存在什么所谓的道德不道德，只有强弱。  
“小天真！小天真！嘿呦，你怎么还在这里发呆啊？赶紧的！”  
“胖子，干嘛啊？我们要去哪儿？”  
“我说小天真，你是失忆了还是玩你家胖爷呢？前天不是才跟你说过吗？今天小哥他们去围猎，咱们也跟去看看热闹！”  
“啊？有吗？我怎么不记得了？那个……胖子，我们这次就不去了吧，我……”  
“欸！小天真，那时候跟你说，你不是点头了吗？”  
“没有吧，你一定是记错了。”吴邪一边辩解一边努力想挣脱开胖子拽着他的手。  
“不可能，你家胖爷的记性可好呢！那天你在屋子里盯着你那宝贝琴猛看，胖爷来的时候你还一副要摸不摸的样子。我说，小哥都把琴送你了，喜欢那就用，也不枉人千辛万苦帮你把琴弄来。是吧……”胖子自觉有些失言，马上打住。换了话题，继续道：“赶紧的，天真！大家都集合了。”说着就把吴邪拽了出去。  
这次围猎的旅途比较遥远，所以张家准备了车马，刚开始胖子和他一起坐张起灵的小马车，结果一整天里马车里诡异的安静，没有人说一句话，胖子完全是一个人唱独角戏，所以才一天胖子就受不了里面的静谧气氛，麻溜地跑去大马车和张家的其他人一起了。这下坐在车厢里本来就觉得有些尴尬的吴邪，觉得更尴尬了，他还没有做好单独面对张起灵的准备，而张起灵在明显感觉到了吴邪的些许排斥后，就挑开车帘下车骑马去了，只是门帘重新垂下时，似乎听到了一声若有若无的叹息。  
吴邪一个人独自坐在车厢里，觉得自己更加不知所措了。这安静的、没有张起灵在的氛围，倒是让他的脑子开始恢复运作了。胖子拖他出来的时候说，琴是千辛万苦得来的，吴邪明白这个千辛万苦的人无意就是张起灵。怎样的辛苦才能得到这样绝世的名琴，吴邪不知道，但可以想象。而现在这本是准备给张起灵的马车，变成了他吴邪的专属，这次围猎中需要保存体力，好参加围猎的却是张起灵。吴邪隔着车厢倾听着车旁的马蹄声，心里的滋味说不清道不明。  
几天的行程说长不长，吴邪还没在心里纠结出一个结果，这次围猎的山头就到了，几个修仙家族已经陆续到达山下，于是各自在附近的村庄外围圈了一块建起了营地，几家的领头人聚在一起开会，讨论围猎的细节，而吴邪这边本来想在附近转转的，但远远看到汪娉婷也在队伍里的时候，立刻钻到了张家人搭好的帐篷里不再出去了。不一会儿，张起灵就回来安排了张家的围猎队伍，吴邪和胖子被张起灵归到了自己的队伍里。除了留下后勤补给的少数人以外，大家开始分头上山。  
这次围猎的目标是一群植物精怪，擅长变化，所以比较难缠。上山没多久，由于队伍人集中搜索的速度较慢，而且一直都一无所获，于是队伍里的人也开始逐渐散开，以加大搜索的面积。胖子和吴邪本来是带着参观性质的，吴山本没有精怪一类很是好奇，所以现在两人也饶有兴趣的参加到搜索当中。吴邪本来一直都跟着胖子，胖子走路大步流星，几乎是一直线向前，吴邪则慢慢地跟在后面，偶尔还会左右看看。走过一大片密林的时候，吴邪听到身边有微微的沙沙声，一开始以为只是风吹树叶的声响，不过这声音有隐隐跟着他们前行的趋势，便警觉地转头看了过去，却什么都没有。转头想问问胖子，可转回视线胖子却看不到了，吴邪只当是胖子被前面的那棵大树挡住了，于是紧走了几步赶上去，谁知大树之后空无一人。吴邪一开始有些焦急地喊了几声，也不见胖子有回应，不过身边的沙沙声也已经没有了，又觉得是自己多想了，胖子没有少因为自己的心思百转嘲笑过自己，而胖子这边，按他的性子应该是想要吓唬自己一下。便不再理会，继续往前走，却在此时听到了一边传来低低的呜咽声。  
吴邪下意识地往这个方向靠拢过去，想一探究竟，就见一个农家打扮的小女孩正蹲在一棵树下哭泣，女孩的衣服已经被勾破了一些口子，背后的小背篓里还有一些木柴和草药，看上去是迷路了，哭得脸颊都擦红了。吴邪大发善心，靠过去蹲在女孩面前，轻声问：“小姑娘，你怎么在这里啊？是不是迷路了？”女孩乍一下听到人声，还瑟缩了一下，怯怯地抬头看向吴邪，无意识的往身后的大树上靠了靠。吴邪安抚地笑了笑，“别害怕，大哥哥是上山来围猎的，一会儿带你下山好不好啊？”胖子早就说过，吴邪有一张让人欢喜的脸。女孩显然也是胖子所形容的那一类，慢慢的停止了抽泣，“大……大哥哥，你真的能带我下山吗？”女孩往吴邪这边靠了靠，“我……我家就在山下那个村子，早上就想帮阿妈打点柴，采集点草药。本……本来路我都熟的，可……可是却被……被猞猁追了，我……我害怕……就……就迷路了。”吴邪摸了摸女孩的头顶，“那你记得回家的路吗？”“上……上到那边半……半山腰的石台附近，我就能找到回家的路。”于是吴邪把女孩背到了背上，一路往半山腰上去了。  
另一边，围猎的队伍虽然散开，却始终没有找到精怪们的踪迹，本来小小的围猎却耗费了大家那么多时间，不少修仙者开始烦躁了起来。在外围兜兜转转了许久仍然是毫无收获的情况下，搜索的圈子开始慢慢往中间的山腰收拢，直到一个修仙家族的子弟在快要靠近半山腰的地方，发现了一些被精怪吸食殆尽后的尸骸。马上就发出信号，所有的人加快脚步往半山腰聚拢。山头的半山腰上有一块巨大的石台平地，大部分的人都聚集到了石台上，一边稍作休息，一边商讨解析去的搜索方案，张起灵一直都留意着家族人员的情况，注意到胖子是被一个家族成员架过来的，不禁皱了皱眉，疾步敢过去，发现胖子没什么大碍，只是被什么动物攻击了，衣服上留下了一些抓痕。按胖子的说法，他被几只猞猁围攻，跟吴邪走散了，幸好有张家人在附近，帮了一把才得以脱身。但张起灵总觉得有什么地方不太对劲，为什么吴邪和胖子那么近的距离，会没有听到胖子那边的响动？还会跟胖子走散？心头有隐隐不详的预感。  
抬头四望，眼光不停地在山崖和周围的林木藤蔓上掠过，很快就注意到了石台边的崖壁上，一个不起眼的角落里有类似符文的符号闪了一下，立刻出声喊道：“快离开石台！”与此同时，脚下一点飞身离开所在的位置，他刚闪身离开石台的范围，就见石台附近一道道暗黑色的光幕将整个石台笼罩，除了他只有几个守备在石台边缘的张家人听到呼喝后逃了出来，剩下的全被笼罩在其中。同时石台附近的一些植物和藤蔓像活了一样动了起来，幻化成一个又一个的精怪，几个立刻开始攻击逃出光幕的张家人，另外的则狰狞地操纵着光幕靠近被圈在光幕中的修仙者们。  
修仙者们毕竟也经历了大大小小多次围猎，所以并不把这些精怪看在眼里，以汪娉婷为首的一些后备更是积极地抽出灵器开始尝试打破光幕，率先出手的几个祭出的灵器在触及光幕之后，却如同击在了空处，似乎什么也没有触碰到，而后像是被光幕所控制了一般反弹了回来。不仅光幕上没有留下任何被击打的痕迹，灵器上的光芒一片黯淡，已然失去了灵性。其他仙家一开始都只当是出手的后辈们修为还不足，谁知几个家主同时出手，竟然结果没有丝毫变化，甚至都没能在光幕上激起什么涟漪，这下子被困住的修仙者开始有些慌张了。操控光幕的精怪发出几声类似于狞笑的尖啸声，与此同时操纵着光幕慢慢的缩小范围，被困的修仙者只能步步后退，退得慢一点不幸被光幕触碰到的修仙者如同被吸干一样，化作枯骨，反而是光幕似乎因此更黑暗了一分。“它竟然能吸收我们的血肉！”几个胆小些的小辈已然是哭喊出声。  
张起灵见此马上阻止逃出的张家人分出几个压制住攻击他们的精怪，“压制住他们，你们两个去击破山壁上的符文。”一边吩咐，一边分出神来击杀控制光幕的精怪。  
张起灵能够在群仙会上得到上古神器的认主，显然不是光靠运气可以达成的。精怪们在他的强势攻击下，已经全然顾不上光幕的操控，而且节节败退，很快就被击杀了大半，这样的情况让被困在光幕里的修仙者安心不少。  
就在此时，吴邪背着小女孩出现在了石台边的山路上，这边的情况当然看得一清二楚，吴邪刚想把女孩放下过来帮忙。此时异变突生，圈这吴邪脖颈的细小手臂一下子就勒紧了，本来女孩子怯怯的声音变成了尖细的尖笑。吴邪一下子就被勒得差点喘不上气，同时感觉到自己的妖力被封住了，“你……”“呵呵呵~大哥哥，你真是好心，果然有被人好好保护着啊~”勒住吴邪的女性精怪一边调笑，一边看了眼正在攻击她伙伴的张起灵。“那边的张族长和几位仙家，你们再动手，我可就要对不起这位小朋友咯……”听到这边动静的人都向这个方向看了过来。  
吴邪是跟着张起灵来的，几个张家人当然是一清二楚，所以都不由看向了张起灵，等着他的表态，手上的攻击也弱了几分。张起灵缓缓停下攻击，几个精怪没有了他的攻击立刻退守到光幕旁边，却不敢有异动。张起灵缓缓望向那个女性精怪，他一贯的面无表情，让旁人无法从他的脸上看出他的情绪波动，但他直直望向吴邪的眼神却让吴邪读懂了他的担忧和焦急。吴邪心里暗叹，自己成了人质，拖累小哥了！自己一开始还说要帮他的。一边努力想要挣扎一下，谁知才一动，脖颈又被勒紧了一分，“大哥哥~你可别乱动哦~否则小妹妹我怕是要失手了~”说着在吴邪的背后拍击了几下，让吴邪顿时觉得身子使不上力气。  
隔空望着这边的张起灵暗暗地把一只手背到了身后，身边有一个靠近的张家人就像出声，却被他一个眼神制止了。“放开他！”“那可不行，张族长，我知道你的厉害，放了他恐怕下一秒就要灰飞烟灭了吧~我也不贪心，放过我和我的伙伴，然后留下几个的人作为我们的食物，我可以保证你的小朋友就能跟你毫发无伤的回去，如何？”  
被困的仙家瞬间就哗然一片，修仙并没有改变他们本身对于死亡的恐惧，反而因为得到了更多的权利和利益变得比一般人更畏惧死亡，不断的修炼很多时候除了所谓的追寻天道，更多的似乎是追求更多了利益。在死亡的威胁面前，再次变得无力使他们人性利己的一面全面爆发了出来，不少人为了活命要么央求不要让自己成为留下的那几个，要么强势地要求张起灵放弃吴邪救他们，毕竟在他们的眼里，吴邪只是一个人，而他们那么多人，比吴邪可有价值多了，吴邪一个人的牺牲完全是值得的。  
张起灵长久的沉默让他们的恐惧不断攀升，刚才逃离石台范围的都是张家人，所以无论他们怎么呼喝都得不到回应，慢慢的央求变成了怒骂，张起灵却仍然背着一只手不为所动。精怪们却似乎很有耐心，那个女性精怪在吴邪的耳边轻轻道：“大哥哥~人家真没想到，你竟然那么重要，这世上能够牵绊住张家族长的还真没有几个啊。”这话更是加重了吴邪的内疚，他看向张起灵，突然希望他能放弃自己，毕竟那样可以救到几乎所有的人，看上去是更好的选择，虽然他也舍不得就这样牺牲自己，舍不得离开小哥，舍不得他还没见到的家人，可是……吴邪再次望向张起灵，却见他的小哥却一直都深深地看着他，眼神与他相胶着在一起，看似的平淡无澜之下有着浓烈的担心、眷恋和……。小哥要做什么？吴邪总觉得张起灵已经做出了什么重大的决定，那份眷恋明显不是针对他的，而是隐隐有针对自己的意味在里面，小哥要牺牲自己？不！不可以！他想呼喊出声，可那精怪卡在他喉头的手让他说不出话来，他只能用眼神来表现自己的情绪，可是张起灵的眼神中却满是决绝。  
两边相持不下，张起灵的脸色随着时间的流逝变得越来越苍白，最后似乎是整个身子顿了一下。就见他身前的手突然双指一并虚空中点向吴邪，“啊~”控制住吴邪的精怪一声惨叫，立刻松开人倒退了出去。一只火焰麒麟凭空出现，将吴邪整个罩住，在将精怪从吴邪身上逼退之后，继续步步紧逼，浑身冒着烈焰扑过去攻击。  
而这边，张起灵立刻开始攻击刚才剩下的几个精怪，将它们一一击杀。整个过程几乎发生在电光火石之间，等被围困的众仙家回过神来，光幕已经被破坏，精怪也全数绞杀。火焰麒麟也在吞噬了所追击的精怪之后，回到吴邪身边护卫，张起灵击杀了最后一个精怪之后，转身就赶了过来，确认了吴邪无恙后，才吐出一口气。  
近距离下，吴邪才发现张起灵刚才背在身后的左臂一片鲜血淋漓，顿时紧张得呼吸一滞，想伸手却又怕碰到了什么伤口。张起灵用另一只手一把拉过吴邪，用自己的仙力帮吴邪解开了妖力封印，随后带着人和围拢过来的张家人简单和各家打了招呼就迅速离开，下了山也只做了简单的包扎，便拔营离开。张起灵的性子清冷中带着点煞气，虽然其他修仙家族为表感谢有意想要挽留，却也不好阻拦他们离去。  
回程的路走得很赶，所有人弃车骑马，吴邪被张起灵按在身前同乘一骑，一行人风驰电掣不做停留地飞奔回张家，直到马终于停在了张家门前，吴邪感到一直伏在自己背后的热度从一侧滑落。  
吴邪只觉得脑子里嗡的一声，甚至不敢回头去看，后来自己是怎么下的马，怎么进的宅子，都不知道了。胖子拉着他跟着其他几个张家人到了张起灵的屋外，他只能看到胖子的嘴唇不停地在动，但是说了什么，都听不到。直到张家的大夫从屋里出来，吴邪才听到了第一个声音，“强行血祭召唤圣兽，现在虽然情况稳定，但极为虚弱，需要好好休养一阵子，才能知道还会不会有其他的后遗症。唉~”  
“我……”吴邪想说，他想进去看看，但小哥的伤因他而起，他不知道张家人会如何看他。可是让他这样等着，实在是五内俱焚。“卧槽，天真，你别哭啊，小哥这不是没事了吗？”吴邪伸手触到自己脸颊，已是爬满了泪水。  
张起灵昏睡了一天一夜，吴邪就呆呆地坐在屋子外面，坐了一天一夜，露水打湿了他的衣衫。胖子担心他的状况，在一边陪着，努力想逗他说说话，可吴邪像是跟他隔着个罩子似的，反应迟钝不说，基本没有回复。直到第二天一早，大夫再次检查后，说张起灵要见他，他才木然发觉自己没有洗梳就这样坐了一夜，才像活过来一般跑回自己的院子，洗梳换了衣服。  
轻轻推开屋门，张起灵的屋子一如他的性情，转过屏风，烟灰色的床铺床幔。张起灵正倚靠在床头，望向他。吴邪紧走几步靠近床边，但又不知道要做什么说什么才好，跟进屋来的大夫给吴邪搬了把凳子放在床头，就退了出去。吴邪乖乖坐在凳子上，有些不敢抬头看张起灵，拧着自己的袖子不知道是不是应该打破沉默。  
一只手伸了过来，轻轻抚过吴邪的脸颊，“我没事，别担心。”张起灵本是想安抚一下担心了一夜的人儿，却没想到这句话像是打开了闸门，吴邪的眼泪止不住的往下掉，从无声到大声哭泣，哭到自己打噎。张起灵无奈的把人拉到床上，让人趴在自己的怀里，轻抚后背好好地安慰了一番。  
吴邪焦虑了一夜再加上大哭之后，倦怠感一下子就涌了上来，很快就扒着张起灵睡了过去。等他再次醒来的时候，就感觉到自己蜷缩在温暖的怀抱里，下意识地蹭了两下，才想起张起灵是个伤员，立刻睁开眼想要坐起来。  
“醒了？”头顶传来张起灵的问话。  
“嗯！小哥，我……我怎么睡着了？小哥，让我看看你的伤吧！”圈着吴邪的微微手臂松开，带着他坐起身。吴邪马上伸手去撩张起灵的衣袖，整条手臂都打上了绷带，看不出什么，但大夫是不会骗人的，看来问题不是外伤造成的。  
“小哥……”吴邪欲言又止，他想知道血祭到底会造成什么样的伤害，但又知道眼前的人大概是不会告诉自己，就像那个精怪说得那样，他被保护得很好。  
吴邪在感情上的确有些迟钝，却并不是木然。张起灵的受伤让他深刻地认识到了自己的感情，满心的伤痛，满满的不安和焦急，在亲自确认对方没有事之前，什么都无法吸引自己的注意力，全身心的只有对方得安危，惶恐、彷徨。如果这都不能称之为喜欢，称之为爱，那么什么样的才能算？  
吴邪软软地靠到张起灵的肩头，呢喃道：“小哥，我愿意……为你掌灯。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.平地惊雷起  
这次围猎就这样匆匆结束了，虽然算是成功，但这显然已经不是汪娉婷所关注的重点了。这次围猎家中的长辈为了让她见见世面，带她同去。没想到却被这些精怪摆了一道，非但损失了两件灵器，“还真是见了世面了！”她几乎是咬牙切齿。  
女儿家的直觉总是比男人更加敏锐，当初在酒楼上她就觉得张家族长和吴邪之间的互动有些亲密，但想来两人是熟人，可能也是久别初见，也就把心里的异样压了下去。可是……“混蛋！”啪地一声，手里的青瓷杯瞬间被捏碎在手心里。  
这次围猎她本是想逃过的，她知道吴邪在张家府上，想趁着围猎的时候张起灵不在府上去接近一下。要知道自从上次酒楼之后，吴邪每次出门都有张起灵陪伴，她始终都没有捞到能够靠近吴邪的机会，几次派人送礼去张府，都在大门口就被打了回票，理由就是吴邪不需要。可她的送过去的家臣告诉她，张家并不是在报知吴邪后才拒绝的，而是由门口的看门人果断拒绝了，显然是有人下了令，不接她家送去给吴邪的任何东西，要不是现在张家的风头正劲，她绝对要打上门去了。  
不过她没想吴邪竟然也来参加围猎，算是意外之喜了。虽然在营地上的时候，吴邪的身影一晃而过，但是天天挂念的人，哪怕是一片衣角都能认出来。当时她还是满心欢喜的，围猎从来不是她的主要目的，反正她就凑个数，她已经打算在搜索的时候去接近吴邪。谁知家主回来后，他们汪家安排的山坡离张家的最远，算了，算了，想来等围猎结束总会有机会的。  
却没想到近距离靠近吴邪的机会那么快就到了，只不过当时的她被困在了光幕之中，而吴邪就在她几步远的山路上，被另一只精怪制住。吴邪被憋得脸颊都有些微红，但他的眼睛没有往光幕这里看一眼，至始至终看向的方向正是张起灵的所在。想来也是，如果自己的生死也掌握在别人手里的话，恐怕自己的表现不会比吴邪好多少。但是张起灵呢？你为什么盯着吴邪看？你要敢放弃他，姑奶奶绝不放过你！这里牺牲几个不足轻重的普通修仙者有什么大不了的？吴邪不是你的朋友吗？你怎么可以……等等，他的眼神！虽然在大多数的人眼中，这位张家族长还是面无表情的，但是汪娉婷隐隐察觉到了不同，眼神里有微微地波动，坚定中带着温柔。  
温柔？！他！他竟然！一瞬间意识到的东西，让汪娉婷比现在要被精怪围杀还要愤怒。堂堂的张家族长竟然有龙阳之癖，而且对象还是她的吴邪!所以吴邪实际上并不是自愿留在张家的，而是……而是被软禁了？怪不得每次上街都陪着，那哪里是陪着，分明是看着！吃食，对了，那次酒楼，他还控制了吴邪的饮食喜好！那自己向吴邪示好，是不是让吴邪在张起灵手里吃了苦头？不行，一定要想办法单独见一次吴邪，要把吴邪救出来，不能让他再吃苦头了。想着瞥了眼角落里被张家人护着的胖子，这个胖子恐怕也是张起灵的帮凶，假装是吴邪的朋友，暗中帮助张起灵控制吴邪，有机会要除掉。  
她心思百转的时候，火焰麒麟凭空降临在吴邪身上，击退了控制吴邪的精怪，而后光幕已经被破。她第一时间就要往被火焰麒麟护住的吴邪而去，却有一个身影抢在她之前，又是那个张起灵！吴邪再次被张起灵控制住了，自己又要重新考虑计划了。你能召唤圣兽又如何？你是族长又如何？我不会让你再伤害吴邪的！  
虽然张家很快就撤离了营地，但汪娉婷并没有气馁。跑得了和尚跑不了庙，张家的宅子就在那里，还怕找不到？现在她需要的不是急急忙忙地去找人，而是想一个办法先除掉那个胖子，拔掉眼线的同时以雷不及掩耳之势，在张起灵反应过来之前，把吴邪带走。哪怕事成之后他找来，也完全可以推做不知，死无对证的情况下，他也不敢拿汪家怎么样，好歹自己家在上界掌管雷罚，大部分的家族巴结都来不及呢。打定主意，在回程的路上就找来家里安排给自己的一个死士，让他先去盯着点那个胖子。过几天就有祭奠庙会，届时张家必然会参加，人来人往，各家族长更是有很多繁琐的事务，张起灵必然不能照顾到方方面面，对吴邪的控制自然会弱很多，只要将那个死胖子引开击杀，自己再悄然靠近带走吴邪，简直是天衣无缝。  
计划好一切，就等庙会了。而这边两个好不容易心意相通的人，正如胶似漆，胖子直说最近眼睛也瞎了，牙口也不好了。吴邪的每天给小哥抚琴计划也开始实施，至于最后是谁抚琴给谁听，这个就不讨论了。  
祭奠庙会其实祭奠一点也不是大家关注的重点，庙会才是。吴邪那好玩的性子更是按捺不住，可是他家小哥那天要参加祭奠，不能陪伴左右，于是胖子接下了独自陪伴吴邪逛庙会的重任。庙会在晚上举办，地点就在城郊的一条小河边，一头就是通往山林的路，汪娉婷仔细走了一遍又一遍，确认了每个地点后，信心满满。“这次让你见识一下我们汪家人的厉害！”  
所以当晚，派人将胖子和吴邪引到树林里的时候，汪娉婷觉得局势已定。引路的那名死士转身抽刀砍向吴邪和胖子之间，将两人分开之后就立刻加紧攻击胖子，而另一个则拉住吴邪，意图将他带往林子深处，汪娉婷所在的地方。别看胖子身材肥硕却极为的灵活，虽赤手空拳却能够见招拆招，每次都堪堪闪过砍来的刀刃。吴邪当然不可能干看着，将拉住他的人摔翻在地，就立刻拔腿往胖子那边赶去，手里已经开始凝聚妖力。吴邪的全部注意力都集中到了胖子那边，忽略了身后那个被打翻了的死士已然翻身而起，一记手刀就要劈下，待到感觉到风声已经来不及了。汪娉婷满脸的得意，打算从藏身处出来接走吴邪。说时迟那时快，就在她已然想要出手的瞬间，就见得吴邪身上似乎有红光一闪，那只当初仅得一见，之后就消失无踪的火焰麒麟再次降临。汪家那名意图从背后击晕吴邪的死士连呼喊都没来得及发出，就被吞噬殆尽。与此同时，一道光亮闪过，那名和胖子斗到一处的死士被钉在了树上，腹部插着一把泛着乌金光芒的刀，刀身上光华流转。  
张起灵带着几个张家人飞速赶到，远远的还有其他修仙家族的人尾随而至。汪娉婷才将自己的身形掩到树后，张起灵就已经一脸煞气赶到树下，刀并没有扎在对方的要害，伸手一把把黑金古刀拔了出来，死士缓缓地滑落了下来，张起灵确认了被火麒麟护卫着靠过来的吴邪无恙，又看看坐在地上喘着气的胖子，语气森然：“说！是谁？”张起灵身上的衣袍被他的气息所引，无风自动，澎湃的杀意让周围的人都不敢靠近。  
死士都是培养在家里为主人而死的角色，立刻便想自裁。谁想眼前一花，整个下颚都被卸了下来。森冷地声音响在耳畔，“想死，好！我成全你！”四肢就是一阵疼痛，手筋脚筋全部被挑断。众人只见刀光又是一闪，那名死士的一条手臂被生生砍断，飞溅出一大蓬血花，被卸了下巴，连呼喊都做不到，只能听到喉头里传出可怕的喝喝声。张家人也是第一次见到如此盛怒的族长，一时之间竟然没有人敢上前劝阻。“说！”张起灵再次逼问，死士试图闭上眼不予理睬。唰！刀锋斩落，双腿几乎齐根而断。那名死士疼得双目圆睁，喉头里却已经只能发出细细的呜咽声。血腥的场面连见惯腥风血雨的几个家主也不禁眉头深锁，当然他们中有人已经是满头虚汗了。吴邪显然也被自家小哥可怕的气势震慑住了，他是第一次见到小哥这样残酷的一面，冷血无情，煞气凌然。那个死士就这样被一刀一刀肢解，直到身首异处。整个过程现场都安静至极，没有人敢说一个字，现在他们才知道，他们小看了这个张家族长，除了修为高深、智谋非常、这手段……看来日后还是小心相处为妙。  
事情远没有这样结束，庙会之后的第二天，这具肢解了的尸体便被当做礼物送到了汪家的府上，汪娉婷又是一番哭闹，汪家人虽敢怒不敢言，但这梁子恐怕是结下了。这边厢汪家悄悄地处理了尸体，那边吴邪和胖子跟着张起灵回到了府上，胖子借着找人看看有没有什么跌打损伤，脚底抹油溜走了，留吴邪一个人面对张起灵。吴邪一直站在张起灵背后一步之遥的地方，不知道说些什么来化解尴尬的气氛，正在踌躇，就见面前的人转了过来，“吴邪，你怕我吗？”  
“啊？”吴邪不解其意。  
“这样的我，你害怕吗？”张起灵语气中的不确定，让吴邪心头一颤。他的小哥在害怕自己讨厌这样的他。修仙一途本就是逆天而行，谁敢说自己的手上没有鲜血，他的小哥一直努力呈现自己最好的一面给他看，努力为他将风雨挡在背后，他又怎么会讨厌他呢？这一步的距离，由我来走就好。吴邪往前迈了一步，靠到张起灵的肩头，伸出手环抱住他的后背。


	11. Chapter 11

11.执手度清平  
自从那天的事件之后，汪娉婷收敛了不少。不知道是被张起灵的神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的气势吓到了，还是被礼物给惊了，反正哪怕是暗波汹涌，表面上的确是安生了许多。  
而吴邪这边，则过起了胖子所说的老夫老夫的生活。吴邪索性是搬到了张起灵的院子里，两人同进同出简直如影随形。张起灵处理事务，吴邪就坐在边上写字、看书，张起灵修炼，吴邪也坐在边上修炼，张起灵去查看家族的商铺、码头，吴邪就坐在铺子里喝茶或者在码头上乱逛，胖子甚至跟人打赌说小哥附近五米之内必定有吴邪。  
那天去一处商铺的路上，路过了戏楼。吴邪拉着张起灵驻足看了好久，台上并没有在演折子戏，而是一些异邦人在跳胡旋舞，但是当张起灵示意他留下看完的时候，吴邪却又大义凌然的表示自己是要陪小哥做事的人，就跟着离开了，只不过一步三回头，等看不到了就开始跟张起灵讨论是胡旋舞好看还是白纻舞，让张起灵心里不禁好笑。隔了几天张起灵提议吴邪跟他去后院转转，吴邪还一脸纳闷，等转到后院，惊呆了。后院的一块花草全部被移走了，一座戏楼耸立在那里，一班伶人已经候着了。张起灵拉着看呆了的人，在正对戏台的位置上坐下，台上很快就开始表演，软舞、健舞、羽舞、霓裳羽衣舞几乎所有的种类都跳了一遍，一开始吴邪还兴致勃勃，但当发现几个伶人总是有意无意地看着张起灵的时候就有些不高兴了。他有些赌气地拉了拉张起灵的袖子，“小哥，她们跳得不好，不要看了！”张起灵本就是把自己当个陪客，所以挥挥手，台上的人马上就撤了下去，转过头看着吴邪。待张起灵把伶人都撤走，吴邪才意识到自己是有些浪费了小哥的心意，明显这戏台就是因为他那日驻足才赶工搭建的，现在却不用似乎有些不值。  
“那个……小哥，我……我跳给你看好不好？”吴邪想了许久，最后竟然没有更好的弥补方法。吴邪心说，算了，小爷豁出去了！我记得娘有教过我白纻舞，试一试吧！说着都不敢去细看张起灵的反应，起身就往戏台去了。张起灵饶有兴趣的看着吴邪走远的背影，还真没想到这小狐儿还藏着这么一手。  
白纻舞衣质地轻软，且袖长，本是为了凸显女子的柔美，可穿在吴邪的身上却硬是有一股倾城独立的清新感，曲调由缓转急，掩袖、拂袖、飞袖、扬袖再加以云步，好一个“扬眉转袖若飞雪，倾城独立世所稀。”吴邪跳得很用心，一个是他学的时候还很小，觉得娘跳的舞好漂亮，于是死皮赖脸的缠着学了，直到长大了才知道那是姑娘家才学的东西。另一个是因为下面坐着的人，下面坐着的是他的小哥，那个除了家人始终护着他的人，一个他愿意付出一切的人。  
一曲终了，吴邪已是薄汗轻衣透，他微微抬头看向坐在台下的张起灵。就见对方站起身，眼前一花，就已经到了自己面前。张起灵伸手擦去吴邪的满脸香汗，把人拥入怀里，在脸颊上落下一吻。“吴邪，你还藏了多少？”吴邪才后知后觉的感觉到了害羞，把脸埋在张起灵的肩头，眼角绯红。那天的晚膳，胖子表示某人乖巧得如同小兔子，让人想撸一把，不过看看一边的张起灵，他表示不敢。  
晚膳难得有了几个荤腥和一坛酒，因为胖子总抱怨张家的菜都是清汤寡水，所以张起灵命人买了一坛竹叶青，胖子乐呵呵地开了封，酒香四溢。吴邪眼巴巴地看着胖子把自己的酒盅斟满，呷了一大口。他自己不敢喝酒，家里人曾告诉他，他的酒品实在不怎么样，但光看着还真是诱惑。吴邪低头扒拉自己碗里的食物，默念’空即是色，色即是空。’这时一只盛满了酒液的小盅到了吴邪面前，“喜欢，就喝一点。”修长的手指把酒盅稳稳放在桌面上。酒盅里水光莹然，吴邪感觉自己的自制力受到了极大地挑战。“小哥，那个……我……酒品不太好。”“那就少喝一点。”张起灵面不改色的继续给吴邪布菜。  
有了小哥的首肯，吴邪也就不再压制自己的，但三五杯下肚之后……张起灵看着扒着自己胳膊不肯撒手的人。吴邪两颊绯红，一双剪瞳更是波光粼粼，唇色嫣红，扒着张起灵的上臂，不停用脸颊去磨蹭，脑袋上已经支棱起了一双狐耳，耳尖也已然有了明显的红晕。“小哥……小哥……小哥……，喜欢……喜欢……别走！”水汪汪的眼睛里盛满了眷恋和依赖，张起灵在心里吸了口气，打横把人抱了起来。吴邪本来抱着他胳膊的手因为姿势的改变松了开来，却转眼又勾住了张起灵的脖颈，头也靠了过去，先是蹭了蹭，随后凑上去亲了一口。而后嘻嘻地笑了起来，似乎找到了什么好玩的东西，再次凑过去又亲了一口。张起灵不由收紧了抱着吴邪的手臂，而怀里的人却毫无自觉还在下意识地蹭动，想在张起灵怀里寻找个舒适的姿势。  
修仙之人本应清心寡欲，可心爱之人在怀恐怕柳下惠也难以不乱。张起灵也是第一次知道七情六欲被一个人控制着会是什么样的心情，理智什么的都好似多余。他是怎么一路把吴邪带回屋里的，已然记不得了，只觉得随着怀里人的磨蹭，自己的体温在上升。“小哥……你怎么了？怎么……怎么有……黑黑的……东西。”吴邪虽然眼神迷离，但张起灵脖颈上，近在眼前的墨色还是吸引了他的视线。“你一会儿就会知道是什么了。”张起灵的声音带着深沉的欲望响在吴邪耳边，让吴邪只觉得身子里好似有细细的电流流窜，瞬间就如同抽去了筋骨般瘫软在张起灵的臂弯里。  
...... 芙蓉帐暖度春宵，春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。  
待到吴邪再次醒来，已经是第二天的午后了，整个身子都暖暖的但又酸痛得让人咬牙。而导致他睡到现在的罪魁祸首却正捧着本书，坐在床榻边。对方见他醒了，放下书俯身又是深深一吻，直把吴邪吻得呜咽出声才松开，随后把人扶抱起来喂了粥，见吴邪还有倦怠之色，便又哄着休息。待吴邪再次发出均匀的呼吸声，张起灵才一手抚摸着吴邪的脸颊，喃喃自语到“淡然执手度清平，山盟不弃白发生。吴邪，我不会让你有事的。”

省略号后补档


	12. Chapter 12

12.大音乃无声  
汪娉婷那边消停了之后，张起灵便不再时时把吴邪带在身边，除了后来的几次围猎。也许是因为上一次的围猎给吴邪留下了不好的印象，后来的几次他不仅积极跟去，而且表现可以称之为勇武。上次的围猎行动中，吴邪只因带着玩乐的心，没有仔细分辨就上了精怪的当，对此一直憋着一口气。在吴山时，吴邪本就从家里学了不少的法术；下山之后，张起灵也手把手教了吴邪不少的武功和仙术。却因一时的大意被小小精怪控制，所以后来的围猎中非但奋勇，而且还几次帮张起灵一起谋划布局。几次之后，张起灵也就放任吴邪单独行动。一方面张起灵的确事务繁忙，另一方面吴邪能力显然足够而且正处在妖力开始往仙力转化的阶段，很需要安静的环境长时间修炼。张家人都接到了命令，没有万分火急的事情都不得到院子里去打扰。  
那日，吴邪从修炼中醒来，正在院子里转悠就见胖子火急火燎地闯了进来。“小吴！快！我们要回吴山一趟！”“怎么了？”吴邪还是第一次见到胖子也有这样着急的样子。“刚才山上传来消息！山上来了条蛇精，搅得乌烟瘴气的，大家让我们回去帮忙。”胖子呼哧带喘地说道。“那还不快走！”吴邪一把拉着胖子就出了门，不过临走前记得让人知会了张起灵说自己要去吴山几天。  
两人一路飞奔回了吴山，才通过迷雾阵，吴邪就一下子停下了脚步。吴山的林子的确没什么变化，但是山林里却若有似无地飘荡着腥味。他立刻一把拉住想要前行的胖子，“胖子，小心点！”“嗯。”两人保持戒备缓缓前行，一段路之后身边的草丛更加茂盛了，已经看不到脚下的土地。两人又走了一小段，迎面来了一个人，是云彩。云彩是胖子暗地里喜欢的人，这次送信来的也是她。  
云彩快步跑过来，眼看就要到近前了，却突然横里飞出了什么把人带倒在地。紧接着就传来云彩的呼救声。两人立刻往那个方向而去，却没想那个东西拖着云彩却仍在飞速移动。两人对视一眼，胖子仍直线追击，而吴邪则腾身而起在树干上借力，从高处扑向那个方向。吴邪身形灵巧，腾身之后没有了地上草丛的阻碍，飞快地就追到了那个东西的前面，落地刹那半转化的仙力以身体为圆点荡了开去，隐藏在草丛里的东西立刻现了形，是一条碗口粗的黑蛇。黑蛇发现退路被劫，缓缓半直起身，对着吴邪吐着芯子，腥气扑鼻。“放开她！”胖子在后面喝道。黑蛇把缠得结结实实的云彩又缠紧了一分，云彩不由得发出一声呜咽。“嘶……就凭你们，也想从我嘴里抢东西？”黑蛇竟然还戏谑地吐出人言。“你是哪里来的？吴山没有你这样一号！”吴邪一边小心观察云彩的情况，一边想套出一些这蛇精的来路。“嘶……这你就不需要知道，能化形看来也是有点修为的，不知道吃了你们，我是不是就能直接飞升了~”黑蛇完全不理会吴邪的提问，反而开始垂涎吴邪和胖子了。“卧槽！看爷爷怎么收拾你！”胖子率先就爆了，妖力化成一把柴刀，直接剁向蛇尾。见胖子动了，吴邪也立刻化出大白狗腿，攻击向蛇头。而那黑蛇则一面扬起蛇尾抽开胖子，另一面蛇头一拧避开吴邪的攻击，同时把缠绕着的云彩往吴邪的刀口上送。吴邪的嘴角挑起一个冷笑，右手的大白狗腿在手心里一转，刀柄朝外，狠狠一击敲击在缠得最紧的部位。左手则化出另一把，借着飞扑之势，把飞扬起来的蛇尾钉到了一旁的树下。胖子也在此时翻身而起，趁着黑蛇吃痛转头去追击吴邪的空档，冲上去硬生生地掰开了缠绕，把云彩给拉了出来。黑蛇这下更是恼怒异常，决定放弃云彩，直攻吴邪。和一个已经完全急疯了的角色对战绝不是什么正确的选择，吴邪立刻开始在周围的几颗树之间辗转腾挪，不时发起偷袭，每每击中时都不用全力，只是用大白狗腿割开蛇鳞。胖子把云彩安顿到一边远离战团的地方，再回头看这边的情况，觉得自己完全插不上手，而且吴邪明显像是在玩猫捉耗子的游戏。粗长的黑蛇在追击吴邪辗转腾挪的时候，已经把大半身体都缠绕在了附近的树上，现在可以移动的范围越来越小。血气刺激着黑蛇嗜血的本性，眼睛变得血红，悄悄聚集起身体里本就不多的妖力，准备给吴邪致命一击。吴邪再次击中蛇身，却没想黑蛇一甩身子，手里新凝聚出来的一把大白狗腿被撞得脱手而出，插到了侧前方不远处一边的树干上。黑蛇只觉机会已到，看准吴邪即将落脚的正前方大树，张口喷出一口妖力所化的火焰。胖子正欲提醒，就见吴邪嘴角轻扬，一脚点在了刚才被撞飞的那柄大白狗腿上，借力返身重新扑向黑蛇。此时黑蛇吐出的火焰才将将擦着吴邪的身子下方飞了过去，还没能组织起新的攻击，就被吴邪手中的大白狗腿刺穿了黑蛇的口腔，把整个脑袋也钉到了地上。  
吴邪落到地上手一伸，把钉在树上的那柄大白狗腿凭空吸回手里，随后看向被钉住的黑蛇。“怎么样？现在可以回答我的问题了吗？”吴邪的脸上挂着笑，但笑意没有到达眼睛，甚至带着点森然，让胖子都有点懵。吴邪在张起灵身边的时候，始终都是无忧无虑的，让人感觉简直可以称得上是傻乎乎。胖子好几次都吐槽他智商都喂狗了，现在只剩情商了，不！是只剩情爱的智商了。现在想来大概是因为身边的人吧，吴邪毕竟是吴家人，吴山主人家的孩子，从小就没有少受到各方面的教育，功夫、手段、智谋恐怕都不会是泛泛之辈，只是一直都没有需要展露出来的时刻。而现在，没有了家人的保护，也没有会处处为他安排好一切的张起灵，吴邪一山之主的霸气微微露出了冰山一角。  
黑蛇还打算负隅顽抗，吴邪干净利落地在蛇身上深深地划上了三道深可见骨的口子。黑蛇的头尾都被钉住了，蛇身又绕在树上，疼得身子乱颤，带着树木都是沙沙直响。最后黑蛇只能服软，“嘶……窝姿势囖咯，窝门（我只是喽啰，我们）……”黑蛇的声音戛然而止，吴邪就见到一根散发着阴毒之气微微泛着绿色反光的银针扎穿了黑蛇大脑的位置。“胖子，快躲起来！”一边喊出声，吴邪一把抽出钉住蛇头的大白狗腿，就地一滚，躲到一颗树后。只听一个苍老中带着点沙哑的声音从四面八方出来：“呵呵呵，身手不错。吴家小少爷，手下失礼了，老夫处死他当做赔罪了。老夫现在有伤在身，只能怠慢了。待老夫养好伤，必亲自登门谢罪。”声音越来越远，直到最后一个字消失，这片林子里的阴冷之感似乎也随着这个声音淡去了。  
隔了一段时间，吴邪才从树后转了出来，胖子也扶着云彩走了过来。两人打量着地上的死蛇，“够狠！够毒！”胖子评价道，“对自己手下也毫不留情，而且从刚才传声那招看来，修为不低。”吴邪又蹲了下来，从衣角撕下一条包住那根银针，拔出来后放到鼻子底下嗅了嗅，脸色阴沉。“毒性很烈，从颜色和气味来看，可能是……碧灵蟒。”胖子就觉得扶着的云彩一个哆嗦，“碧……碧灵蟒。”吴邪把针收了起来，拍拍手站起身。“我们先回冰湖吧，那边有爷爷留下的结界，应该没有被破，相对安全。”  
三人聚到冰湖边，云彩还有些惊魂未定，胖子又是好一通安抚，云彩才开始断断续续地诉说这段时间的情况。吴邪和胖子下山后不久，迷雾阵附近发生过几次小动物失踪的事，一开始大家并没有注意，只当是走入迷雾阵而迷失了。后来不仅有动物的失踪事件，连鸟巢、鸟蛋都会消失，大家仔细辨认之后，发现有淡淡地腥气留在鸟巢失踪的地方，吴山上从来没有蛇类生存，所以都没有意识到这会是蛇类留下的气息。直到有一天一只被咬伤的小兔子被带到云彩这里来医治，云彩看到兔子的时候才意识到了蛇的存在。兔子的腿上有两个深深的血洞，血洞周围已然黑了一大片，整只兔子都在不住地抽搐，显然是已经没救了。  
山里来了蛇，而且是毒蛇。发现这一点后，云彩和几个化形了的妖族去当初留下腥气的地方再次查看，在周围找了很久，收获了一条粗长的蛇壳。蛇壳有着些微的墨绿色，上面还有一条很长的口子，扣子附近有明显的血迹，从壳上残留下来的气息应该是蛇妖，一条负伤的墨绿色蟒类蛇妖。不仅如此，在附近似乎还有其他小型蛇妖的痕迹，看来是有几只蛇妖闯过了迷雾阵。蛇妖在妖族中也是不受欢迎的存在，究其原因就是蛇妖嗜杀成性，哪怕通过吸收灵气修炼比吞食血肉来得快，它们也会毫不留情的进行猎杀。往往造成它们所盘踞的山头尸骨累累、毫无生气，随后它们便会放弃这座山头去寻找下一个猎物聚集地。  
蛇妖善于隐藏，而且迷雾阵附近草丛茂密，在无法确定这几只蛇妖动向的情况下，只能让所有山上的动物尽可能撤离迷雾阵周围一圈的地方。可没想到没有安生几天，蛇妖发现了它们的收缩，反而步步紧逼。如果不是还有鹤妖压制而且那条墨绿色的蟒妖始终都没有现身的话，恐怕它们已经肆无忌惮地攻击吴山核心区的他们了。云彩说到那些惶惶不可终日的夜晚，不由又落下泪来。  
胖子一边安慰云彩，一边愤然道：“天真！这不能忍！我们一会儿就去做了它！”吴邪却摆了摆手，不等胖子再开腔，缓缓说道：“不能就这样去找，从刚才你的分析和云彩的描述来看，这是条修为不弱的碧灵蟒，而且明显还有追随的手下。”吴邪顿了顿，望着如镜般的冰湖，接着道：“我们现在还不知道他的确切藏身之处，如果贸然打草惊蛇，说不定它们会不顾一切的攻击现在安全的核心区域，到时候就不是我们两再加上几只鹤妖就能保护大家的。蛇妖的生性狡诈，那蟒妖虽然现在没有现身，但就刚才毫不犹豫地击杀手下，大概也是唯恐藏身之处被暴露。不过这银针……”吴邪从怀里掏出那根被包起来的银针，先是用妖力包裹探测了一下，随后摇了摇头，“普通武器，没有妖力残留，无法追踪，看来很细心啊。不过银针体积小，穿透性强，但重量轻，不能长距离飞行。所以哪怕有妖力加持，范围也超过不了一百米，而且我猜他应该还没有恢复，不敢随意动用妖力。”胖子插嘴道：“那岂不是刚才那家伙就在我们附近？”“有这个可能。所以现在我们要一面想办法引出他的所有手下，哪怕不能击杀也要缠住，另一面找到他所躲藏的地方，趁他还没有恢复元气，一击必杀。”  
云彩帮忙找来了那几只鹤妖，吴邪反复跟他们确认了发动袭击的蛇妖种类和数量。对方数量不多，大概四五条的样子，基本上都是像上次他们遇到的黑蛇这样的水平。袭击得手之后的收获也不会马上吞食，而是会带走，几只鹤妖也打算追踪过，但是每次都在迷雾阵附近的地方就会更丢，只能给吴邪他们提供一个大致的范围。吴邪和胖子把鹤妖提供的范围和他们划定的范围作了下对比，有一块大致五十平方米的地方是重叠的，两人决定想办法去探一探。  
最后吴邪扎了只蚱蜢，用自己转化了的部分仙力灌注，让蚱蜢作为他们的眼去一探虚实。蚱蜢体型小，而且作为没有灵智的普通生物不容易被注意到，但最大的缺点也在于此，五十平方米的范围对于一只蚱蜢而言，太大了。不过也许是善恶有报，蚱蜢才到达这片范围不久，就有一条黑蛇从旁边路过。吴邪操纵着蚱蜢跳上了蛇尾，这条黑蛇显然并不是觅食状态，而是巡视。转了几圈之后，就往迷雾阵附近的草丛深处游去，拐过一段茂密的灌木，在一个隐秘的洞口处钻了进去。吴邪赶忙让蚱蜢先跳到洞口旁的草堆里，洞口不是很深，隐约可以看到深处有三双眼睛闪动，同时有巨大的阴影在最深处缓慢地蠕动着。四条手下和蟒妖，很好。探查完毕，吴邪怕留下什么马脚，于是操纵着蚱蜢想要离开，谁知一条黑蛇突然窜出洞外，一尾巴就把蚱蜢抽飞。不好！这边厢的吴邪脸色一白，看得一边的胖子一惊，只见吴邪低头不语，很快脸色又恢复了。“天真，没事吧！”胖子关心地问。“没事，不过被发现了，虽然我及时把仙力抽了回来，但恐怕他们会转移。”吴邪蹙着眉解释道。“也许是个机会！”“啊？啥意思？”“胖子，让鹤妖的人注意那块地方，”吴邪在他们圈定的地方里画出了那个洞穴的位置，“既然被发现他们多半会转移，在途中伏击把他身边的手下都引开，我们去会会这蟒妖。”  
一切都顺利的按照吴邪所计划的发展，鹤妖传来的信息是他们已经成功引开了那四条黑蛇，而蟒妖却动作迅速地直往半山腰的山涧方向去了。吴邪跟胖子一路追了上去，可追着追着吴邪隐隐感觉不对，蟒妖留下的痕迹越来越浅，山涧附近的土地应该是松软，相较于草丛跟容易留下痕迹才对。于是他跟胖子耳语了几句，胖子便继续追踪，自己则折身往那个发现的山洞而去，还没靠近，就闻到了浓烈的腥臭之气。随后那个上次听闻过的苍老嘶哑的声音再次响起，“吴家小少爷的确了得，竟然发现了。不过，没关系，老夫就等着你。”随后一条墨绿色的巨蟒出现在了草丛里，随后化作人形——一个干瘦的老人，满脸的褶皱，眼中却精光闪烁。  
“你已经恢复了，看来你的那几个手下也是你幻化的，真正的他们大概已经成为了你的滋补。”  
“不错，这是他们的荣幸！”  
吴邪不由冷笑：“是啊，他们只是你的棋子，需要的时候指使，不需要的时候随时可以舍弃。”  
“喝喝！有时候不要知道太多才好啊，”老人突然抬头望着吴邪，“你家里人没有告诉过你吗？”  
吴邪立刻侧身急退，只见几根泛着腥气的银针从他刚退离的位置掠过。随后风声呼啸，一把九爪钩就冲着吴邪当头抓来。吴邪双手凝聚出大白狗腿，同时突然踏前一步，刀尖直点九爪钩的正中将其击回。“身手还不错啊！”老者阴恻恻地笑着，一只九爪钩毫无征兆地从吴邪背后破土而出，直取后心。吴邪左手反手背后，架住偷袭的九爪钩，右手大白狗腿飞掷而出直袭老者面门。“呵。”老者抬起手中的九爪钩就欲抓住迎面而来的武器。谁知临近了，空中的大白狗腿突然一分为二，一路直取下盘。老者眼神连闪，被吴邪架住的九爪钩突然消失，出现在老者的另一只手中护在下盘。说时迟那时快，吴邪左手直接展开，手里的大白狗腿弧线飞出。两声脆响和一声闷响几乎同时发出，正面的两柄被击飞的同时，弧线飞行的那一柄却后发先至，虽然老者做出了回避的动作，但是刀锋仍在他的后腰处划出了一条的口子。  
这一击无疑将老者激怒了，飞速冲向吴邪，大有要将他碎尸万段的架势。“你擅长迂回而非直击，不要和对方比拼力量而要懂得使用自己的擅长。”这是张起灵当初对他说的话。吴邪没想到如此紧张的情况下，他首先想到的竟然是张起灵的提示，心中一阵温暖同时脚下不停，飞快地绕着周围的树木迂回后退。“蟒妖基本上都擅长力量，小天真，你可要小心，不要跟他单打独斗啊。”胖子的嘱咐也犹在耳边。这边厢吴邪一边回避一边竟然还能抽空开开小差，而那边的老者显然是一心一意想要击杀这个不知天高地厚竟然敢于挑战他的后辈。这样一进一退之间，两人退到了一片比较空旷的地域，周围有不少树木但中间一块地方是较为平坦的草丛。这里的环境让吴邪失去了频繁迂回的条件，两人之间的距离不断拉近，老者手里的九爪钩几次都险险地擦着吴邪的前胸掠过。两人退到草地中央的时候，一根树藤突然从远处的一颗树后飞出圈住了吴邪的腰部，一把把人拉飞而去。”不好！“老者低呼，合身向着吴邪扑去，同时九爪钩抛出，意欲能够抓到吴邪，已借力离开所在的位置，爪钩刺破了吴邪的前襟，却最终也只能留下这点痕迹而已。草丛里银色的光亮一闪，一个法阵将老者罩在了阵中。  
四只鹤妖和胖子这时才从各个方位的树后转了出来。法阵中的老者一开始还想击破法阵，没想到所施展的力量都被加倍反弹了回来，反而再次牵动了身上的暗伤。老者笑了笑，看向吴邪，“没想到，我陈皮纵横妖族那么多年，会败在你这小子手里。这阵法是你的手笔？的确了得。”吴邪站在阵外，耸了耸肩，“妖族不善用阵，而且所有的阵法都需要仙力而非妖力才能驱动。如果你再早几天攻击吴山，我恐怕也没这本事收拾你。”“呵呵呵，后生可畏，后生可畏啊！”老者狂笑道，眼中突然冷光一闪，身体鼓胀起来，竟然自爆！吴邪想要撤回仙力，已经来不及了，只见阵法闪动一下瞬间消失，而吴邪也遏制不住吐出一口鲜血，软倒在地。


	13. Chapter 13

13.薄幸锦衣郎  
等吴邪醒过来的时候，已经躺在了那张熟悉的烟灰色床榻之上。他还没有完全清醒过来，张起灵的脸已经出现在视线里，同时手腕被搭住，而后松开。”让大夫再来看看！”“是！”吴邪想坐起来，却觉得浑身疼痛，特别是胸口和小腹。”躺好，别乱动。”张起灵的声音里带着点不满和无奈。”小哥……”吴邪出口的声音低哑得让他自己都不敢相信。还不等他问些什么胖子已经人未至声先到了，”小天真！小天真！你终于醒了！吓死胖爷了！”胖子闯了进来，直扑床头，”我说天真，你要是再不醒，小哥非要扒了你胖爷的皮不可！”话音才落，胖子就感觉到一个森冷的声音响了起来。”胖子。”呱噪的胖子瞬间安静了。随后进门的大夫给吴邪又搭了脉，对张起灵点点头，吴邪感觉张起灵那张紧绷的脸才有了一点点松动。医生退出去的时候，胖子也给吴邪挤了挤眼睛跟着出去了。  
屋子里瞬间的安静让吴邪有点想装晕，但盯着他的人又让他不敢装晕。”小哥。”吴邪诺诺地喊了一声，声音微弱得让吴邪怀疑只有他自己听到了。不过张起灵却是几步过来，坐在床边。两人又是默默无语地望了一会儿，张起灵先抬起了手，抚过吴邪的脸颊，帮他合上眼皮。”再休息一下，一会儿喝药。”  
被按在床上喝了几天粥和药之后，吴邪终于被允许下床活动。这期间吴邪断断续续地从张起灵的嘴里知道了自己晕倒后的事情，大概就是胖子被吓了个半死，他不懂得医理，自己又皮糙肉厚很少受伤，顿时乱了阵脚。他一边让云彩他们照顾好吴邪，一边飞奔下山想找张起灵求助。谁知才到山下就撞上了感应到不对而赶来吴山的张起灵。”强行抽取仙力布阵，后又被反震伤及心脉，丹田所聚起的仙气金丹破裂。虽然只是一个小口子，但极难复原。”张起灵说这句话时那犀利的眼神，让吴邪想找个地方把自己埋了。  
吴邪那时的确是并没有意料到事情会变得如此凶险。当用法阵控住那个陈皮的时候，吴邪觉得大局已定有所松懈，否则反震的危害可能还可以降低很多，至少金丹不会有什么破裂，至少小哥的脸色可以好看一点，好吧就一点。  
吴邪的金丹想要修复，需要一味特殊的草药——麒麟尾。麒麟尾生长在天寒地冻的极北地区特有的冻土层上，并且采摘之后需立刻剖开茎叶服用其中的汁液，否则一个时辰之内就会枯萎失效，而且麒麟尾对于不同体质的人效果也不同，也就是说哪怕寻得也不见得能够达到最好的效果。张起灵这次不能跟着吴邪去，但却拨出了一只五六人的张家精英小队和大夫、胖子一起陪吴邪前往。按张起灵的话说，再小的可能性也要试一试。  
两人惜别，张起灵这头一边忙于各种事务，一边挂念着前往极北之地的人。而吴邪那边，一路往北还算是顺风顺水，还有两日便能到达此行的目的地。队伍落脚在极北之地外围地区最后有人活动的小镇上，张家人包下了镇上最好的旅店歇脚。这里虽然还是极北之地的外围，但已经很是寒冷，胖子一早就扒拉出张起灵给吴邪订做的双面裘皮的外衣把吴邪包了个紧，让吴邪哭笑不得。镇上的人极少，除了少数狩猎动物的猎户和这个本来用来接待收获客商的客栈，基本没有生人来往。吴邪这几天都坐在马车里实在是憋得慌，于是决定出去走走。镇子不大，所以只有一个张家人远远地跟随保护。旅店后面不远有一片雾凇景观，吴邪看得流连忘返，而跟随的张家人则守在林子外面等着。  
有的时候我们说无巧不成书，但很多时候所谓的巧合都是刻意安排的。吴邪在雾凇林里遇到了汪娉婷，姑娘拦在吴邪的面前，目光炯炯地看着他。  
“吴邪，快跟我走！”汪娉婷急急地来抓吴邪的手，被吴邪侧身避过。“吴邪，我知道张起灵软禁了你，现在是难得的机会，快跟我走！”汪娉婷不但没有缩手，反而又走近了一步，再次靠近吴邪想要把人拉走。“这里我事先查探过，不会有其他人，跟我走吧！”吴邪皱眉，退开了几步。”汪姑娘，你是不是有什么误会？软禁？张起灵什么时候软禁我了？我怎么不知道。”“怎么没有？酒楼里控制你的饮食，平日里出门都盯着你。是我不好，一开始没有发现，只以为他是你朋友，让你受苦了。”吴邪心里觉得好笑，摇了摇头道，“汪姑娘，你的想象力真是很丰富啊。酒楼里他撤掉的都是我不喜欢的，上街也是我让他陪我的。这样回答有什么问题吗？”“吴邪，这里没有别人，你可以不用说这些违心的话。快跟我走吧！我带你找地方先藏起来，等风头过去了再给你改头换面接到我们汪家，想他张起灵也不敢怎么样的。”汪娉婷语气急切却又带着傲然。“汪姑娘。”吴邪再次后退，跟汪娉婷隔开了一段距离，表情认真的回答：“汪姑娘，我并没有说什么违心的话，张起灵也没有软禁我的理由……”“他对你有非分之想！”汪娉婷的声音尖利得吴邪不由蹙紧眉头，“吴邪，张起灵是个断袖！他看上你了！那次围猎的时候，我都看到了！”“所以？”吴邪已经开始有些不耐。“所以赶快离开他！你不能被他玷污了！我带你走！”吴邪牵了牵嘴角，带着点微微地嘲讽。“玷污？你怎么知道他玷污我呢？更何况，我记得修仙家族是不排斥什么龙阳之好才是。”“修仙家族的确不排斥龙阳，但是那是在双方你情我愿的情况下，而不是单方面的囚禁！”汪娉婷的声音里已经带上来厌恶和点点的鄙视之意。“他堂堂张家族长，竟然囚禁无辜之人做自己的禁脔，哪怕在修仙家族中也会被人所唾弃。你要是愿意，等有机会我们揭穿他的假面，必能让他身败名裂。张家，哼，当初只是险些灭族真是便宜他们了。”“住口！”吴邪怒道，他的眼前闪过的是张起灵初到吴山时胸口满是鲜血的样子，是张起灵告诉他被人诬陷家族几乎全灭时那双眼眸中压抑的伤感，是这些日子在张家所受到的照顾。”你根本不了解张家人，也不了解张起灵，有什么资格这样谈论他们！“吴邪的声音不受控制地走高，汪娉婷从未见过吴邪如此的样子，不由惊退了几步。“汪娉婷！我告诉你！我不是什么被软禁！我和小哥两情相悦，希望你以后可以摆正自己的位置，不要再来纠缠不休了！”说完，也不管汪娉婷的反应，甩袖转身就出了林子。  
“啧，好心情都被破坏了。”吴邪喃喃着，紧了紧身上的裘皮衣，一路加紧了脚步回了旅店。而林子里的汪娉婷，从一脸震惊变得嫌恶最后愤怒。“自愿！他竟然说是自愿！”汪娉婷不由又退了几步，“呵，呵呵，真是贱人，原来不过是个小倌。当初还装什么清高，还不收本小姐的礼。哼！出来卖的还想要挑人家，想得美！”她望向吴邪离开的方向，轻轻地道：“修仙家不忌讳龙阳又怎么样？本小姐就不信你们还情比金坚了，张起灵什么身份看上你的不就是一个皮相吗？有了更好的，还不是分分钟就能把你给扔了，现在越宠到时候恐怕也就越惨吧。本小姐只要略施手段就不信不能把你弄到手！到时候……”一个有些狰狞的笑容浮现在汪娉婷的脸上。


	14. Chapter 14

14.风雨起苍黄  
汪娉婷那边咬牙切齿地回了汪家，而吴邪这里却一切按照计划继续行程。深入极北地区后，他们的运气还不错，很快就在一段冰崖上找到了他们想要的。大夫立刻就对麒麟尾做了处理，让吴邪服下，但世间的事情不可能永远尽如人意，吴邪很不幸就是那种无法完全发挥麒麟尾功效的体质。他们在冰涯附近停留了七日，每天都有人去峭壁上采摘一株麒麟尾给吴邪入药，开裂的金丹已经得到了极大的修补，但始终还是留着一条浅淡的痕迹。“看来，已经是极限了。”大夫给吴邪再次把脉的时候，有些遗憾地道。“麒麟尾药效的确是迅速，可是也有些毒性，七天的量已经是极限了，不能再服用了。”“那天真这样咋办？”胖子插嘴道。“听天由命吧！”吴邪有些无所谓的耸耸肩，“反正到时候渡劫什么的，小哥都会守着我，怕什么！”  
张起灵那日刚准备迈进府门，就听到规律的马蹄声在身后响起，吴邪的马车到了。张起灵顺其自然地代替了车夫揭帘和扶人下车的工作，让本来紧跟着吴邪的胖子又默默地缩回了车厢里。“小哥！”吴邪也是惊喜万分。“嗯。”虽然张起灵脸上看不出来，但眼神却是柔和了许多。两人一起进门，吴邪开始给张起灵讲这一路上的见闻，当然汪娉婷的那节略过。到屋里坐下，大夫尽职尽责地汇报了情况，张起灵的眉头不禁往中间拢，吴邪当然知道他的担心，挥手让大夫先下去，一手握住张起灵搁在桌案上的手。“小哥，不要担心，只是痕迹而已，不碍事的。”张起灵反手将吴邪的手包在手心里，面上神色虽缓但内心却隐隐不安。  
几日后是几家仙门邀请张家的谢宴，大家都纷纷把主位空了出来，给后来的张家族长一行。本来吴邪没想跟着来，毕竟那次围猎对于他并不是什么美好的回忆，但张起灵却提前让人帮他定做了衣衫，吴邪肯定是不忍负了张起灵的好意，于是就跟着来了。几人一落座，下面就有了不少窃窃私语之声，只因和张起灵同桌而坐的是一个非张家人——吴邪。张起灵一身藏青色的衣袍，显得俊朗刚毅；而吴邪则是一身雪白的衣袍，显得优雅飘逸。两人坐在一处，几乎吸引了所有人的注意。张起灵此时站了起来，“我有一件事情要宣布，”张起灵的声音不高也不低，却让所有的人一下子安静了下来。他低头看向吴邪，吴邪也正疑惑地看着他，于是他微微躬身，将吴邪扶了起来，当着众人的面和吴邪十指交缠。吴邪的脸一下子飞起了红霞，不由自主地做出了细微的想要抽回手指的动作，却被张起灵握得更紧，“我，张起灵，今天在这里昭告世人，与吴邪结为道侣，天地为证。”  
而汪娉婷回到汪家后，立刻派人去物色了几个清倌，得知张起灵和吴邪结为道侣之后更是觉得是个羞辱的好机会，打算把人过几日就亲自送去张府。不过，她也没想到，找来的人中有个叫齐羽的，相貌竟然跟吴邪有几分相似，她不禁又心生一计。于是怂恿长辈单独邀请张起灵到汪家做客，一方面重修旧好，一方面……汪娉婷不由勾了勾嘴角。“不知道知道自己被别人取代了之后的吴邪，会有什么样的表现啊。”  
这边汪娉婷打算用齐羽这张脸来做做文章，而齐羽作为一个小有名气的清倌，也不是什么省油的灯。他所在的青楼本就是这里负有盛名，来往客人极多，人多消息传递也就非常快。虽然在楼里他很受名流雅士们的喜爱，品茶弹琴、饮酒作诗，很多人甚至愿意为了他一掷千金。可久而久之这些名流雅士已然是不能满足他的不断膨胀的欲望，要是可以攀上仙家的高枝，哪怕只是附从也绝对是高高在上的角色。所以当汪家有人活动着想要找几个清倌的时候，他毫不犹豫的拿出来几乎所有的私藏给自己赎身，头也不回地投向了汪家的怀抱。虽然事情的发展有些出乎他的意料，汪家大小姐寻人并不是为了自己，而是要将人作为礼物送给张家。齐羽心里暗暗高兴，在楼里的时候他听说过张家，据说门风严谨、现任家主气质脱俗，是人中龙凤，不过似乎冷淡得过分，幸而有一位性情温和的仙侣相伴。当时楼中的雅士还说齐羽跟那位张家家主的仙侣长得很是神似。所谓说者无意听者有心，齐羽就此留了心。几次张起灵陪着吴邪在附近坊市转悠的时候，他也细细观察了吴邪，自觉自己更胜一筹，更何况这吴邪看来毫无心机，取而代之毫不费力。现在有了汪娉婷的推波助澜，更是再好不过了。所以当汪娉婷要求他在私宴上给张起灵单独斟酒并让他向张起灵表示爱慕的时候，他毫不抵触的接受了。  
这个小型的汪家私宴上，除了家主汪思正以外就只有汪娉婷作陪。张起灵本就不怎么想和汪家打交道，吴邪又曾差点伤于汪家人之手，所以张起灵只带了张海客作陪。汪娉婷自告奋勇地安排了宴会的所有菜色和流程，让汪思正以为汪娉婷这次又看上了张起灵了，虽然上次两个死侍被杀但毕竟自家有错在先，所以如果两家联姻的话倒是可以当做什么都没发生过。几人推杯换盏，席间比较特别的是上菜的都是些面貌年轻俊美的男子，汪娉婷一直都留意着张起灵的反应，结果让她很是失望。汪娉婷微微示意，齐羽穿着轻薄的纱衣缓步上来，齐羽的容颜出现在桌边的时候，张起灵也不由多看了一眼，但很快又垂下了眼帘，眼底有什么光亮的东西划过。汪娉婷没有想到张起灵的反应会如此冷淡，“还不够吗，呵。”她用眼睛对着齐羽向张起灵的方向示意了一下，齐羽心领神会，举步轻轻柔柔地靠近张起灵，俯下身几乎是擦着张起灵的手臂为他斟酒。这已经不是什么不顾礼仪的问题了，暗示如此明显的姿态，让汪思正也不由得皱眉，而女儿汪娉婷却给了他一个稍安勿躁的眼神。女儿的古灵精怪，汪思正从来都不是很明白，但汪娉婷的天赋和根骨极佳，在她这一代的汪家人中是最有希望能够突破飞升的，所以汪思正也向来对女儿的很多做法听之任之。  
他对面的张起灵却是面沉似水，碍于主人家的颜面才没有发作。齐羽却是不慌不忙地把酒壶放到了桌案上，对着张起灵的侧身行了一礼，“齐羽仰慕张家族长已久，当初曾为张家仙师所救，无以为报。此次得此机缘，望能侍奉族长左右，以报答恩情。”这句话恰到好处，把本想解围的张海客也给堵了回去，人家是要报恩不好阻拦，虽然有些逾越了。不过……啧啧啧，可惜啊，你这想要以身相许的架势，恐怕只能是痴心妄想咯。齐羽说着再次伏下身，却半扬起脸，望向张起灵。汪娉婷再三交代过他，他也知道这张家族长金屋藏娇的主长得跟他有几分神似，现在人又不在身边，他只要能够被收下，将来说不定是谁像谁呢。  
“啪！”张起灵手上的酒杯被磕到了桌上，一言不发就离开了酒桌，张海客赶忙跟上。“张族长！”汪思正赶忙出声呼唤。张起灵已经出了厅堂，在门口停步却头也不回。“多谢汪族长厚爱，张某受不起。”一边的汪娉婷见齐羽被晾在原地，感觉像是被侮辱了一般。‘贱人！都是贱人！给脸不要脸！明明就是个断袖，还装！’瞬间不顾礼仪，站起身冷笑道：“张族长不就喜欢他这样的吗？家里金屋藏娇着个叫吴邪的小倌，不妨再多藏一个啊！”‘卧槽！要遭！’张海客还没来得及在心里惊呼完，眼前的族长已然消失。而屋里，汪娉婷已经被扼住了咽喉提在张起灵的手里，“你没有资格谈论他的名字。”“张族长！”汪思正见张起灵毫不收力地扼住女儿的咽喉，而女儿已经脸色一片胀红，马上扑了上来握住张起灵的手腕，两人气息碰撞，把一边伏身的齐羽直接掀了出去。汪娉婷却是已经红了眼，“张起灵！你有本事现在就杀了我，看到时候我家不把你们张家夷为平地！”“族长，冷静！冷静！”张海客在一边劝慰，想了想附在张起灵耳边道，“别跟一个小丫头一般见识，今天吴公子不是还特地下厨给您准备了糕点，等您回去吗？我们这就回吧。”如果说张起灵是一把锋刃的利剑，那么他的剑鞘大概就叫吴邪。张海客的话明显起了效果，张起灵慢慢收起了一身的戾气，将汪娉婷往座椅上一掷，带着张海客头也不回地离开了。  
张起灵前脚离开了汪家，汪娉婷就哭倒在汪思正的怀里，“爹！他就这样欺负女儿！女儿也是好心啊！难道女儿这堂堂汪家族长女儿的一片心意还比不上一个污秽肮脏的小倌吗？爹！你一定要给女儿做主啊！我们汪家不能白白受这样的气！人家都爬到我们头上来了！他刚才那是要杀人了啊！”汪思正安抚着女儿，“婷儿，你放心，爹绝不会让你受这委屈，我们汪家也不是好惹的。回头跟上界的仙祖们联系一下，我们从长计议。”汪思正并不是完全听了女儿的一面之词，而是刚才被张起灵抹了面子，无论如何都要讨回来。汪家在上界掌管雷罚，谁都给他们几分面子，张起灵竟然敢公然出手伤了他的女儿，这事绝不能这样算了。  
而被气息掀飞出去的齐羽也是咬牙切齿，他一直过着的生活虽然称不上是要风得风，要雨得雨。却也从来没有受过这样的对待，他自认不比那个叫吴邪的差，风情上更胜几分，张起灵却除了他出现的时候分给他一个眼神以外，就好像自己跟那些无名的传菜小倌是没有区别一般。“吴邪！”已经自己斩断退路的齐羽猛然攥紧了拳头。  
当晚，汪思正就和上界的仙祖取得了联系，上界的汪家家主汪藏海是个极其护短的人，听了汪思正一番添油加醋的说辞之后，也是勃然大怒。他觉得是吴邪从中作妖迷惑了自己的后人，才会有那么一连串的事件。一边数落着汪思正没有好好教导自己的女儿，一边却也给汪思正透露了一个消息。而悄悄躲在一边偷听的汪娉婷也听到了,‘那吴邪区区一狐妖’、‘命中劫难唯一人可破，飞升之时将为九死。’


	15. Chapter 15

15\. 怙恶而不悛  
汪娉婷听了之后一边暗暗盘算，一边就悄悄溜回房去。没想到齐羽正在院子里等着她，本来私宴上的计划竟然没有成功，汪娉婷就非常恼火，见到齐羽的时候更是没有给什么好脸色，立刻命人要将他轰出去。但走了几步又停了下来，对下人摆了摆手。“你过来，我再给你一次机会。”汪娉婷给齐羽吩咐了一番，“听明白了吗？”“明白了。”齐羽低下头，眼底有一丝阴冷一滑而过。  
而那边张起灵回到府上，吴邪已经在屋里掌了灯等着他。张起灵当众宣布了和他结为道侣之后，张家人更是待他如同主人一般，让吴邪有些莫名的不习惯。而看到张起灵的时候，更是不自觉的有些羞涩。但今天张起灵被邀请去参加私宴，一天不见又似乎有些……有些想念。反观张起灵，之所以要当众宣布与吴邪结为道侣，除了他们的确两情相悦以外，还有一个他埋在心底的原因，就是要给吴邪一个身份，这将有利于他对吴邪的保护。关于吴邪的未来预言，当时的场景他还历历在目。  
在仙家和妖族的关系还没有那么紧张的时候，张家和吴山的关系不错，所以那时候才刚接任族长的张起灵被带到过吴山认门。当时正是吴家长孙周岁，小小的小狐狸崽子连眼睛都才刚刚张开，走路都是腿骨软软、跌跌撞撞的。吴老狗邀请张家人一起参加孙儿的抓周仪式，小狐狸对陌生的气息似乎有些恐惧，几个有张家人气息的地方都不肯靠过去。“孙儿有些怕生……”吴老狗解围的话音还没落，自家孙子已经连滚带爬地一头扎进了张起灵的怀里。张起灵那时只能算是个傀儡族长，家族中的实权基本都落在几个长老手上，而且张家对他的训练使他从来没有感受过什么温暖，冷漠、冷情，他周围的人都是这样对待他的，虚假的尊敬、虚伪的面孔，这一切让他也不由地散发着冷硬的气息。可现在，一只懵懵懂懂的小狐狸埋在他的怀里，让他有些不知所措。当吴三省要把吴邪抱走放回抓周的桌子上，小家伙却死死地用爪子勾住张起灵的前襟，哭嚎得地动山摇的，让张起灵觉得自己的心有些柔软。  
仪式之后的家宴，张起灵作为族长跟吴老狗坐在主桌，主桌除了吴家人只有几个与吴家交好的几个妖族家主。吴老狗的好友在席上帮他这得来不易的孙儿算了一卦，本来完好的命盘在行至中途却陷入了一片模糊。主桌上的气氛瞬间降到了冰点，那位好友立刻重新起卦，所得到的提示中只有一句清晰的，‘命中劫难唯一人可破，飞升之时将为九死。’好友啧啧称奇，吴老狗不解其意，好友解释道，“刚才的命盘之所以会中断，应该是跟这个劫难有关，而且中断之后也不是没有续上的迹象。可以说，如果他能顺利度过这个劫难，那么后面的路很可能将是连上天都无法安排的。从这解语……”“这解语如何？”整桌吴家人都紧张地盯着。“这解语像是小公子在飞升时会有一必死的劫难，只有一人能助其破开此劫。”“是谁？”吴老狗的声音里带上了点颤抖。“和后来虚化的命盘一样，无法看清，只怕不是什么简单的人物。”   
“呜……”不知道什么时候从娘怀里又溜到张起灵腿上躺着的吴邪发出了一声低低的呜咽声。只见吴老狗站起身、举起了酒杯，对着主桌上所有的家主和张起灵深深的一礼，“小孙儿的命盘希望各位能够帮他严守秘密，我吴老狗愿意倾我所有帮助各位，只求各位到时有机缘的话可以在孙儿劫难之时，出手帮一把。”几位显然没想到吴老狗会行此大礼，于是都急忙应承着。张起灵也欲起身回礼，却被身边的吴老狗按住了肩膀，“张族长，孙儿与你投缘，我吴老狗有个不情之请，希望以后你们若是有缘，能多多关照他。”张起灵知道自己身不由己，但自认还是可以做到的，便默默点了点头。  
张起灵望着吴邪被屋里的烛光投射到窗棂上的影子，一边迈步进屋，一边在心中回想着这些往事，暗暗感慨自家道侣儿时的可爱，现在的可人。两人一天不见，又是一夜的耳鬓厮磨。第二天一早，张起灵才离家不久，门口有人来报，说是有个人晕倒在府门口，现在放在前厅救治。独自在家练字的吴邪不由皱了皱眉，张家的府门在深巷之中，晕倒在府门口，显然目标就是要到张家来的。不由好奇放下了笔，通报的张家人犹豫了一下，问吴邪是不是有同胞兄弟？吴邪不解其意，于是那个张家人说，晕倒在府门外的人和吴邪有些相像。这下把吴邪更是坐不住了，决定去前厅看看。  
齐羽身上有不少看上去青紫的棍伤，十分可怖。吴邪才看了一眼就不忍多看了，一边让大夫好生医治，一边就自作主张先把人留在了府里。午膳时张起灵回府，吴邪就把情况告诉了张起灵。正说着，下人来报，说是人醒了。吴邪就拉着张起灵去看，进了屋，看到床榻上的人，张起灵的眼神就瞬间冷了下来。那个昨天向他做出暗示的清倌，竟然摸到府里。张起灵反手就拉住了想要上前的吴邪，冷冷地吩咐等人伤好了，就送出府去。吴邪还来不及说什么，就被张起灵拉走了。  
张起灵把人带回屋里，一把抱紧在怀。吴邪并不明白发生了什么，但却感觉到张起灵心情不好，于是依偎在张起灵的怀里想要给予无声地安慰。缓了一会儿，张起灵才将昨天私宴上发生的事娓娓道来，当然后来和汪家的冲突被略过了。没想到的是，吴邪听完并没有显出什么生气，却是笑出了声。“小哥，那个汪家小姐当初对我纠缠不休，现在又找来齐羽，看来是要试试看你的真心啊。”张起灵盯着吴邪看了看，面无表情地揉弄起自家调皮道侣的腰间软肉。“嘿呦~别！别！痒！小哥！我错了！我错了！”  
而被冷处理了的齐羽，却是眼中阴霾更胜。他背上的伤只是看上去可怕，实际上并没有伤到分毫，晕倒什么的都是他演的。但这伤大夫在没有他配合的情况下，是看不出什么来的。虽然博得了那个看上去就好骗的吴邪同情，得以留在府里养伤，可是张起灵竟然连看他一眼都不愿意。‘我就不信，你们牢不可破！’大概过了一周的时间，齐羽身上的青紫渐渐消退了，这期间他所住的小屋除了大夫和送饭菜的下人就没有第三个人来过。齐羽按捺住自己，等痕迹看上去不是很严重了，就佯装蹒跚下床，在院子里走动走动，想要看看能不能碰到张起灵。可张家的院子大得出乎他的想象，一连几天他除了看到了那个据说张起灵花重金为吴邪建起的戏楼以外，什么人都没有碰到。  
齐羽这边演得辛苦，却又只能打落了牙齿往肚里咽，而那边这几天偷偷观察齐羽情况的吴邪，却已经因为齐羽那装模作样的表演笑翻了。齐羽自认为这伤很是真切，自己的演技也很到位，但到底是小看了张家的大夫，诊断了两次之后大夫就发现了问题，于是向张起灵禀报。当时张起灵就打算将人扫地出门，却被吴邪拦住了，按他的说法“小哥，你现在就把他赶走了，人家还怎么演戏啊？”潜台词当然是他还没玩够。张起灵只得无奈地捏了捏他的脸，随他安排了。  
齐羽毕竟出身青楼，察言观色的能力还是很好的。几次都没有遇到一个人，他很快也就意识到了问题，有人把他可能路过地方的人都支开了，而张起灵显然是不屑于跟他玩这种幼稚的游戏，所以那个人必然就是吴邪。“看来张起灵把私宴上的事情告诉了吴邪，让他提防着我，不过……”齐羽并不以为意，他手里还有一张底牌。


	16. Chapter 16

16.云开见月明  
这边吴邪玩得不亦乐乎，而张起灵最近却是达到了修炼的瓶颈。他这一路来的修炼之途都是非常的顺利，先不说他的资质本就优异，修习的刻苦大概也是无人能及。而现在所有的灵气都几乎都转化为仙力的时候，第一次遇到了瓶颈。他倒是心境平和，而玩腻了的吴邪却很是担心他的情况，毕竟对于妖族而言很多人都是在转化或者飞升两个阶段往往功亏一篑。整天小哥长小哥短，弄得连胖子都看不下去了，硬是拉着吴邪上街去游荡。  
吴邪不在身边，张起灵又难得有清闲的日子，在院子里站了一会儿，抬手从虚空中抽出了黑金古刀，想练一练刀法。谁知古刀入手，张起灵就感到自己体内的仙力如丝如缕的缓缓被黑金古刀吸引而去，流入了刀的内部。古刀虽是神器，但却是一把没有器灵的神器。自从认主张起灵之后，除了很大程度上削金段玉连世间难得一见的神器也不例外，并没有表现出什么不同寻常的地方。而现在古刀牵引了他的仙力将刀融入了他身体修炼的循环，刀身微微震颤发出轻微的嗡鸣之声。张起灵想到了什么，立刻回屋，坐到床榻上，将刀平放在膝头，任由体内的仙力在自己体内和刀之间形成一个循环。随着仙力游走越来越顺畅，古刀的表面上浮现出黑白双色的水波般的光晕。光晕缓缓扩散开来，一开始是以古刀为中心，渐渐地变成了以张起灵为中心，而这时的张起灵已然微合双目沉浸到了一种奇特的状态中。  
两边是暗黑色的高墙散发着淡淡暗金色的光亮，脚下是深色玄武岩铺就的通路，道路的尽头是一扇幽绿色的青铜大门。张起灵不自觉地举步往前，通道看似不长却也走了近一炷香的时间。到了近前才发现，那青铜门巨大无比，上面雕刻着古朴的花纹，纹理中似有莹白的光亮流转。巨门触手一片冰凉，带着好像要冻结一切的寒意却又有着说不出的熟悉感。张起灵的右手下意识地紧贴着门，按照其中一条纹路的走向缓缓抚过，待他的手离开大门的一瞬，流转在纹理中的莹白光芒飞速向着两扇门扉的中间聚拢，随后光亮从上到下通彻了整个大门，两扇看似沉重万分的门扉，无声地缓缓向内部打开。大门里是一个……一个祭坛？之所以无法肯定，是因为看似祭坛的上空四面八方的墙上延伸出许多碗口粗细的链条，缠绕着中间一个散发着森寒之气的巨大白色光球，光球似乎因为大门打开而震动着，带着锁链发出金属抖动的声响。  
就在张起灵还在观察光球的时候，耳朵却捕捉到了一个不同于锁链颤动的声响。张起灵不动声色的猛然后退三步，只见一个蒙着面穿着一身藏青色衣衫的少年正扑落在刚在他所站的位置。少年落地无声，见张起灵躲过了攻击也不做停留，飞速踏前两步，右手握拳带着风声直袭张起灵的面门。而张起灵却是不慌不忙，脚尖轻点地面，身子一侧就从左侧让过，同时左手在少年的右手肘部穴位上抹过。少年的右臂一震，一边侧步避开张起灵，一边用左手去扶住右手肘关节。谁知他才一退，张起灵的掌风已经扑面而来，少年一边捂着手臂揉按，一边飞速后退，可张起灵的掌风却是如影随形，直把少年逼到了祭坛边。少年无奈只得踏上祭天的台阶，用力腾身跃上了最低的一根锁链。刚站稳，就见张起灵也跃了上来，少年用力甩了甩右臂，突然矮身一腿扫向张起灵的落脚点。却没想到张起灵见此突然右脚踏在自己的左脚之上，借此延长了滞空的时间，他一脚扫了个空。待他收腿起身，张起灵已经稳稳地落在了他的对面，手呈爪形抓向少年的面巾。少年一惊，但反应迅速，如鬼魅一边向锁链的另一头退滑而去。张起灵却不紧追，而是脚下用力狠狠地跺了锁链一下，少年瞬间身形就是一晃。就那么一瞬，张起灵借了一跺的冲击力，冲向少年右手拿住了少年的肩头，左手就要去揭开少年的面巾。没想到少年的肩头突然一抖缩进去了一截，从张起灵的手中滑脱，不管不顾就侧着身子往下面跳了下去。少年落地打了一个滚，正欲起身，琵琶骨就已经被一只手牢牢地扣住了。少年似乎叹了口气，也不再挣扎，反而是一屁股坐在了地上，自己一把拉下了面巾。“主人，疼！能不能轻点！”  
面巾下是一张跟张起灵有着八分相似的脸，不过现在却是一脸的委屈。张起灵其实并没有下死手，因为从一开始少年给他的感觉就是分外得熟悉，对方的招式都带着几分试探却没有丝毫的恶意。因此张起灵一开始的目的就是想要看一看少年的脸，想知道这份熟悉感是怎么回事。张起灵收回了手，少年却也不起身，“主人，你终于来了，等得我好辛苦啊！”看着张起灵毫无反应的样子，突然一拍脑门，“啧，怎么把这个忘了。”少年一骨碌爬了起来，“我叫小黑金，是您黑金古刀的刀灵，您可以感应到我的。”少年拍了拍自己的胸口，张起灵听他那么一说，心思稍动果然感受到了共鸣。“主人，”少年指了指被锁链缠绕的光球，“这是您当初自己封印的记忆和部分仙力，等您接收了它就什么都知道啦。”张起灵再次抬头望向光球，森寒但亲切，光球似乎是感觉到了他的注视，颤动更胜想要挣脱锁链的束缚一般。“主人，你只要坐到祭坛中央，用自己的仙力牵引它就可以啦~”张起灵望向少年，少年立刻站正，蹬蹬蹬跑到门口坐了下来。“我帮主人护法！”少年虽然有着张像张起灵的脸，但性格却有几分跳脱，让张起灵觉得有些好笑。  
盘腿坐到祭坛正中，分出一丝的仙力探入光球之中。光球的震动瞬间就平静了下来，光球里先是也有一丝光线缠绕上了张起灵的仙力，随后则如同万川归海一般向张起灵这里倾斜而来。无数的影像在脑海里划过，光球上的链条也随之慢慢消失，光球则缓缓缩小再缩小。待到上空空无一物的时候，盘坐在地的张起灵似乎身形长了几分，整个身上光华流转，而光华散尽，张起灵原来就冷然的脸上更多了几分无名的威压。  
“仙君，哎~我说麒~麟~仙~君~”一个眼睛上蒙着黑色布条的人，拦住了他的去路。这人叫黑瞎子，大概是整个上界唯一一个敢靠近他说话的人了。“我说，九重天就你一个，那么清冷！难得来一重天怎么就走啊？”仙君并不回答，只是绕开他。黑瞎子跟在后面，“我说哑巴，瞎子我帮你算了一卦，你猜，卦象怎么样？”黑瞎子的卦向来很准，走在前面的张起灵脚步顿了顿，但并没有停步。  
“哎！哎！我说！我说！别走啊！”黑瞎子只得疾步追上，“麒麟仙君冷心绝情，命中必要历经情劫，方得圆满。”  
“何解？”  
“依我看，你要下界去体验一下人情冷暖，顺便找一佳人。能体会人间情爱之后，度过情劫应该就可以达到圆满的境界了。”  
“嗯。”  
“哎~我说……”黑瞎子的话还没说完，眼前的人已然不见了。  
第二天，上界就传遍了麒麟仙君封闭九重天的消息。麒麟仙君乃是唯一的上古神祇，独自居住在九重天上的麒麟殿里，不受上界规则所束缚，只遵循天道。仙君力量超群，据说曾在上古的群仙大战中以一己之力力挽狂澜，屠灭了几乎所有的反叛仙人。所以虽然他为人极其冷漠，从不关心上界的是是非非，却让所有的上界仙人和修仙者见了他都只敢远远的行礼，不敢多靠近一步。当听闻九重天封闭，很多仙人的反应竟然是……松了口气。只有黑瞎子知道这个做事雷厉风行的麒麟仙君恐怕是已经安排好一切，下界历练去了。  
张起灵融合了所有的记忆和仙力之后，小黑金的守护使命算是达成了，张起灵的吩咐他重新和黑金古刀完全融合后，将意识从黑金古刀里抽了出来。首先听到的是胖子轻轻地劝慰声：“我说小天真，你吃点东西吧。小哥这不就是入定了嘛，不会有事的。你那么多天不吃不喝地守着，就算是辟谷了也受不了啊，看看你这小脸，都瘦了。回头小哥看到又该着急了。”“胖子，你说小哥怎么还没醒啊？”吴邪的声音有些干哑，不过显然他根本没有在听胖子都说了什么。胖子叹了口气，“我再去把粥热一热，一会儿你一定要喝一点。”随后门扉轻响，想来是胖子出去了。张起灵感觉到吴邪的气息有靠近了几分，“小哥，已经七天了。不过，没事，我会一直都守着你，你安心修炼，我等着你。”  
张起灵缓缓睁开眼，只见吴邪就坐在自己身边，整个人看上去瘦了一大圈，苍白的脸庞上眼睛全是红红的正怔怔地看着自己。见张起灵醒来，吴邪一开始还以为自己出现了幻觉，下意识地抬手想要揉揉眼睛。手抬到一半就被张起灵握在了手心里，张起灵左手把腿上的黑金古刀立到床边，右手借着一握之势将人带到怀里。“小哥？”吴邪虽然已经坐到了张起灵的怀里，可语气里却仍带着不确定。张起灵只觉得自己的心被狠狠地捏了一下，吴邪用另一只手试探着想要摸一下张起灵的脸，张起灵立刻用左手包按在自己脸颊上，同时看着吴邪的眼微微侧头在那只手上落下一吻。吴邪的眼眶里瞬间盈满了泪水，张起灵一下子就慌了神，松开吴邪的手，把整个人牢牢地抱紧在怀。吴邪则紧紧圈住张起灵的身体，无声的泪水浸透了张起灵肩头的衣衫。  
当胖子再次推门进来的时候，就见张起灵抱着吴邪坐在桌边，两个人低低地说着话，张起灵正一勺一勺喂着吴邪喝粥。见此胖子也就放了心，让一边的张家人把吃的送进屋，“胖爷就不去打扰咯。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.小人喻于利  
张起灵和吴邪也算是小别胜新婚，张起灵醒来之后的几天里两人简直是如胶似漆，期间他也将自己的身份一点点告诉了吴邪。“所以你身上的麒麟纹身，其实……其实是身份的象征？！我……我跟上古的麒麟仙君结为道侣了？！”吴邪感觉自己是不是因为守了张起灵几天不眠不休的，导致自己现在已经晕过去了，而这一切都是他的幻觉或者他的梦，但这梦境感觉有点……有点诡异。他一脸的茫然的表示我是谁？我在哪里？我是不是正在昏迷中？换来张起灵一个几乎让人窒息的深吻，好不容易才挣扎着获得了呼吸的权利。“唔……小哥……呃……”吴邪突然意识到了什么，从张起灵怀里挣脱出来，“那个仙君……”话还没有说完又被拉了回去。张起灵的额头抵住吴邪的，幽深的眼睛直望进吴邪的眼睛深处，声音如同来自于四面八方在吴邪的头脑里回响。“吴邪，只要你愿意，永远都是我的道侣，这不会因为我的身份而变化。我，张起灵，只认你吴邪一个道侣。”“小哥。”吴邪几乎是嗫嚅着。  
可这边春意盎然，却总有些不和谐的存在。齐羽，一直猫在张家安排的小院子里的佯装养伤的人，在没有了吴邪刻意干扰之后还是从来来往往的仆从互相之间的交谈中了解到了一些情况，张起灵已经突破了最后的关头，而且据说他还觉醒什么力量，现在只等对于他而言只不过是走个过场的渡劫了。而后大概就要全心全意护佑他的道侣度过最后的仙力转化和飞升大劫了。张家难得显得有些喜气，竟然是为了族长和他的道侣即将飞升。‘呵，真是笑话，区区妖狐竟然能把整个张家人都玩得团团转，还真是狐媚功夫了得。’但齐羽也有些纳闷，从仆从们的言谈中明显，吴邪还没有突破最后关头，也就是说他还保留着妖力，那么肉体凡胎的人就算了，为什么连修仙家族的人也没有发现他妖狐的身份呢？心存疑虑的齐羽翻出了他离开汪家时，汪娉婷给他的小包。包里是一件法器，据说可以探测出附近几公里之内妖族的所在，但在小院里的时候他就发现了，法器毫无反应。难道有什么东西挡住了？‘要把那东西找出来，到时候……吴邪，有你好看。’  
齐羽在几次试探着想要靠近正院都不得其入之后明白，张家对他的提防简直是全方位的。无论是张起灵还是吴邪都不会让他有什么靠近的机会，既然不能偷偷靠近，那么就正面要求一见。齐羽打算赌一把，以在张家养伤得到了帮助为由，请求能在他离开张家之前为吴邪和张起灵奉茶以表谢意。这理由冠冕堂皇，让人没有什么可以拒绝的理由。既然是奉茶，这次的见面就被安排在一间带茶室的院落里。齐羽将法器悄悄贴身收在怀里，沏茶的整个过程也都在张起灵和吴邪的眼前完成，看上去规规矩矩的。将第一杯茶递给张起灵的时候，齐羽连头都没有抬，跟原来的献媚看似判若两人。但有句话叫江山易改本性难移，齐羽的目标显然已经从张起灵改成了吴邪，给吴邪奉茶的时候，两人指尖似乎触到了，齐羽的手一抖，大半杯温热的茶水瞬间就倾倒在吴邪的衣衫之上。齐羽立刻一脸惶恐，想要上前帮吴邪擦拭，却没想眼前一花，吴邪已经被张起灵拉到了一边的内室，吩咐人给吴邪准备干净的衣物。装作一脸懊恼的齐羽站在内室门口，就听得一声玉石撞击桌面的声音，而后藏在怀中始终都没有反应的法器此时微微颤抖了一下。吴邪身上的玉饰，而且更换衣物必须接下的玉饰，无疑就是他腰间的玉佩。齐羽低着头在旁人看不到的地方露出了一个带着狰狞的笑容。  
齐羽离开张家后悄悄回到了汪家，将玉佩的事情告知了汪娉婷，同时也带去了张起灵即将渡劫和吴邪将不久之后将突破最后关头的消息。汪家得到消息之后又一番计较，最后的决定是在群仙宴上趁着人多击碎吴邪的玉佩，让他在众目睽睽之下暴露妖族的身份，到时候哪怕张家还想护着他，他也难逃狐媚仙门的骂名。汪家大概也是有史以来第一次如此积极地对待群仙会，只等着能够在群仙会上不仅要揭穿吴邪的身份还要想办法把这脏水泼到张家身上。  
群仙宴当天，各家仙门都陆续到场，汪娉婷感觉自己兴奋异常，既然你们两个都不识抬举那么就让你们知道知道汪家人是怎么对待那些不识抬举的东西的。群仙宴其实也只是众仙家的一次聚首，大多会带不少家中晚辈前来见见世面，所以来来往往的人也非常之多。张起灵带着吴邪和几家家主正沿着回廊前往后厅，只见几个汪家子弟正飞速迎面跑来。其中一个子弟紧贴着吴邪蹭了过去，吴邪只听一下玉石敲击之声，下意识的低头看向腰间的玉佩，玉佩完好并没有损伤，大概是两人错身之时两人身上的佩饰互相敲击发出的声响，并没有在意。而汪家几个子弟却是暗暗纳罕，吴邪以为的佩饰相撞声其实是他们用利器欲击碎玉石发出的声响，然而没想到这玉佩竟然在如此尖锐的锥子一击之下连痕迹都没有留下。这下到汪娉婷那边就不好交代了，“想办法弄断挂绳吧，看来那玉佩不是凡品。”“嗯，只能这样了。”几人于是再次回身，在后厅门口追上了张起灵一行，吴邪只觉得腰带一紧，玉佩的挂绳被割断了。玉佩顺着衣摆滑到了地面，于此同时身边的几个家主中有人突然喊到，“不好，有妖族入侵！”  
话语刚落，几个家主都分别跳开，守住了几个方位，严阵以待。而最初叫出声的家主掏出了怀中的法器，寻找妖族的方位，却发现法器所指的方向正是张起灵拉着的吴邪所站的位置。“妖……妖族？！”几个家主都有些发怔，汪思正看似急急地赶来，手中的现妖盘直指吴邪。“吴邪没想到你竟然是妖族！还敢出现在群仙宴上，好大的胆子！”不同于汪思正似乎证据确凿的样子，其他几个家主都没有弄明白情况的样子。而这边吴邪已经弯腰捡起了滑落在地的玉佩重新系回腰间，顿时指引妖族的法器便失去了作用般不再动弹了。这样一来，不少家主和路过的修仙者都隐隐地将吴邪和张起灵围在了当间。汪思正见此更是得意，“张族长，您是不是给大家一个解释啊？您的道侣竟然是个妖族。”张起灵只是瞥了汪思正一眼，将吴邪拉到了身边，语气平缓：“有谁说过道侣不能是妖族？”“这……”周围的家主有些面面相觑。当初妖族和人们的关系没有那么紧张，而且也从来没有出现过与妖族结为道侣的先例，自然也不会定下这样的规矩。汪思正却不以为然地笑笑，带着几分讥讽道：“非我族类其心必异，更何况妖族现在杀害人类，怎么能相信他们？张族长还是不要受这妖族迷惑才是。”张起灵感到握在手心里吴邪的手指不自觉地收缩了一下，不由握紧了几分。吴邪明显感觉到了，望向张起灵笑了笑，随后转向汪思正：“汪族长，好一个非我族类其心必异，说妖族杀害人类，那么那些人类击杀妖族的该怎么算呢？”“那是因为妖族杀害人类才会得到的报应。”“报应？报应都有其因果，报在本人身上。报应到八竿子都打不着的人身上也能称为报应，不觉得可笑吗？”“你……”“汪族长，你们汪家也是有不少飞升之士的，请问在上界还有妖族和人类之分吗？”“上界貌似不分种族啊。”边上一个家主小声道。汪思正立刻就瞪了过去，那位家主也自知失言立刻住嘴。吴邪笑了笑，“上界不分各类种族，大家修炼飞升本就是殊途同归，为什么不能和谐相处？更何况我并未伤及过任何人类，还助你们围猎何来的异心一说？”几位家主显然不知所措，吴邪句句在理，让他们无法反驳。  
可汪思正却不管这些，“仙门家族决不能有妖族这样的异类存在，张族长你刻意隐藏道侣是妖族这一点，你族人们可知晓？他们可能同意？”闻讯赶来的张家人都围拢在张起灵和吴邪身边，听到汪思正的质问，张海客就要上前对答，却被张起灵用眼神制止了。汪思正接下去恐怕是想把串通妖族的大帽子扣到张家的身上，张家元气未愈不能再受到这样的打击，“吴邪是我的道侣，不是张家的道侣，这本就与张家无关。”汪思正身边的一个汪家族人在一边插话道：“与张家无关？难道你不是张家的家主吗？说的话不代表张家？”“啪！”那人的脸上瞬间多出了一个手印。吴邪眼神里平淡无波，“长辈说话，也有你插嘴的份。”“你！”那个族人怒不可遏却被汪思正抢去了话头，“你一个区区妖族也敢教训我的族人？更何况他说错了什么？”“汪族长，您家教不严，只是代您管教而已。”吴邪的话语里甚至都带着几分笑意。汪思正甚至感觉张起灵对着吴邪笑了笑，而后：“我张起灵既然与吴邪结为道侣就绝不会和他分开，各位觉得不妥那就这样吧。”张起灵示意张海客上前，“我今日将张家托付给你，从今天开始你就是张家的新族长。”不等张海客反应过来，就拉着吴邪离开人群。汪思正有些气急了，“这样就想走了？你想走可以，把这妖族留下！”说着就要举剑来追，只听啪地一声，张起灵身边的一张桌案被拍成了粉末。他拉着吴邪头也不回，声音远远送了过来，“谁若想追，犹如此案。”


	18. Chapter 18

18\. 山深世界清  
张起灵这一招显然让众人都被震慑住了，将桌案拍碎他们中的那些家主都自认能做到，但能顷刻间就化作粉尘，他们自问做不到张起灵这般彻底。两人出了会场，吴邪歪头看了看张起灵，轻声问：“小哥，他们会不会再对张家……”“出师无名。”张起灵语气平淡。“汪思正想要借题发挥，大概是怕你们张家吧。”吴邪顿了顿，“一方面大概是因为我拒绝了汪家那野丫头抛来的橄榄枝，让她觉得失了面子。而你又抵制了她的诱惑，让她的计划落了空。”说着他不由扬起了点笑意，“另一方面，你当着汪思正的面教训了他的女儿，他竟然没法阻止，这恐怕是丢脸丢大了。”张起灵微微点头，“还有……就应该是他害怕你的实力，甚至是整个张家的实力。张家那么快就从上次的打压中重新恢复过来，让他很是忌惮。那个汪家插嘴的家伙，分明就是想把整个张家拖下水，肯定是汪思正在背后唆使的，只打一巴掌真是不解恨。”“不止是他。”张起灵补了一句。  
他们这边潇洒离开，张海客就带着张家人离开了群仙宴，他很明白自家族长的用意。撇清关系，保全张家，避免汪家祸水东引，但从此以后张家肯定是要站在汪家的对立面了。而汪思正却是已经怒极攻心了，女儿的事情还没讨回来，竟然又被张起灵震住了。虽然这次不止他一个，但事情是他挑起的，却没能达到目的，简直是耻辱。当晚回到府上，他就和上界联络将事情再次颠倒黑白地告知了上界的汪家族长，这次连汪娉婷也待在一边煽风点火。汪藏海勃然大怒，汪娉婷眼珠一转，“老祖，这张起灵功德圆满劫数已定，我们也不好出手，可是那吴邪……”“你想说什么？”“那吴邪还没有达到圆满，劫数未定，我们可以拿他做做文章。他本身就是个狐媚子该杀，更何况他是那个张起灵的道侣，灭了他不比直接杀了张起灵更好吗？让他尝尝那种锥心之痛，活着受罪。”“倒是可以，但你们这里必需要配合。”“老祖需要我们如何配合？”“私自修改劫数一旦被发现可是重罚，你们必需在下界造势，给那个吴邪戴一个狐媚仙门族长的骂名，而且需要越大越好。回头被查到，我们也能以这个作为托词，减轻惩罚。”“老祖放心，那张起灵为了吴邪放弃了张家族长之位，等于坐实了吴邪的狐媚之实，我们只需要略微引导一下，不怕他不背这骂名。”  
一夜之间，坊间流传的都是张家族长为妖族所狐媚，叛离张家的传闻。传闻一开始的版本还只是说妖族如何如何狐媚功夫了得，张家族长一开始如何如何抵制诱惑，最后不查被妖族得手。接着是妖族可男可女妩媚非常，天天对着张族长呢哝软语，欲拒还迎。最后甚至出现了妖族柔媚非常，床上功夫了得，服侍得张家族长欲仙欲死的。所有的说法都一边倒的是妖族玷污了他们心目中铅尘不染的仙门族长，手段更是卑劣又下作，人人得而诛之。这些当然是张海客派人悄悄找到了张起灵和吴邪之后告诉他们的，本意是想让族长给点意见，如何处理。谁知一边的吴邪听了前面的部分就笑得直打跌。“告诉张海客，不用理会，只对外称我即将飞升，脱离张家等待渡劫即可。”张起灵面不改色地打发了来人，等人一走吴邪便一屁股坐到张起灵怀里，一手勾住张起灵的脖子，一手挑起张起灵的下颚，调笑道：“小爷的功夫好不好啊？”张家族长大人不动声色地环住怀里的人，在他腰间揉了一把，那人便瞬间面红耳赤地埋在怀里呈乖巧状了。  
张起灵本就看淡世间的是是非非，作为麒麟仙君的时候，更是连天界的是是非非都不放在眼里。在他看来只有天道，这些小风小浪只要不强行改变天道本身，他都不予理会。而吴邪则只是把这些当成坊间故事而已，他是妖族又如何？反正他有没有狐媚功夫，这位大家眼中的正气凌然的张家族长才最清楚。  
张起灵和吴邪现在所在之处正是离通道最近的默麟山，这里是张起灵当初下凡的第一个地方，对于渡劫之人来说，生养之地会提供一层无形的保护，所以他选择在这里渡劫。在渡劫之前，他已经推算好了吴邪的劫数日子，不过保险起见他已经事先在吴山给吴邪布置好了防护法阵，法阵可以帮吴邪挡住大半雷劫，后面的反正有他守着，自然不会有什么差池。过几日他就把吴邪送回吴山，而胖子也拍着胸脯保证会帮着自家兄弟，早早回到吴山上替吴邪守着阵法去了。  
吴邪本想留在默麟山陪着张起灵渡劫的，但却被张起灵拒绝了，他本身只是渡一个历练的情劫而已，就算他本身是仙君，劫难的难度高于常人，对他而言也并不算什么。但吴邪不同，他要渡的是飞升的大劫，在飞升之际留在他的劫难范围中，很可能因此改变吴邪的劫数，对吴邪不利，为此连吴邪玉佩里所留下的火焰麒麟分神都被封印了起来。吴邪的预言本就和他的劫难有关，张起灵可不敢有丝毫马虎。他最后帮吴邪锤炼了体内的仙力后，亲自把人送回吴山，再三叮嘱吴邪待在阵中，他和吴邪的雷劫正好错开，他有充足的时间从默麟山赶回吴山为吴邪护法。按胖子的说法就是两个人秀了他一脸，张起灵才在吴邪的目送下离开吴山。  
劫难一般都要经历几天的雷罚，雷罚一般根据渡劫之人的平生和修炼来决定，青色雷劫，紫色雷劫，金色雷劫和天火雷劫。一般而言飞升劫难经历金色雷劫后能存活下来的，飞升之后都会是非一般的存在。不过长久以来，这样的人还没有出现过。而天火雷劫更是传说中一击既能使人魂飞魄散的存在，不过多半只出现在需要受罚之人的身上。这次张起灵需要面对的是金色雷劫，但因为他的力量已经觉醒了大半，不要说是金色雷劫，哪怕是天火雷劫都不可能伤他半分，“我的雷劫结束就去找你，不会有事的。”那时他是这样对吴邪说的。


	19. Chapter 19

19.九天惊雷起  
张起灵回到默麟山等待情劫的降临，吴邪的劫难他也仔细算过，等他的雷劫结束后还能有一炷香的时间吴邪的大劫才开始，他布下的法阵连天火雷劫也能挡上一挡，等他赶到就可以帮吴邪对付后面的雷罚。雷罚一般都是由弱至强，而且胖子也在一边有什么情况也可以随机应变。他完全没有想到的是等他再次见到吴邪的时候，对方已经几近奄奄一息。  
云雾不断汇聚，将默麟山整个笼罩在其下。层层叠叠的云将阳光完全遮蔽，不停地上下翻滚，有隐隐的雷光在其中闪动却始终没有劈下。劫云的颜色随着时间推移越来越浓厚，其中流转的雷光从青色转为紫色最后变为金色才骤然劈下。‘开始了。’张起灵流转起仙力，放下心里微微地不安，专心迎接雷罚。吴邪的劫难既然唯一人可破，那就由他来破。  
吴邪这边则坐在阵里跟一边的胖子有一茬没一茬地聊着，离小哥离开吴山已经过了快七天了，盘算下来再过几个时辰小哥就该完成渡劫，重归仙君之位了。吴邪正在心里想着就觉得天空暗淡了下来，抬头就看到头顶云雾开始汇聚。“劫云？怎么会？”吴邪吃惊不已，这个时辰跟小哥告诉他的差了近两个时辰。“卧槽，小天真，你是不是把小哥说的时间记错了？”胖子也是吓了一跳，立刻从地上蹦了起来。“怎么可能？！”吴邪给胖子翻了个白眼，再次抬头望着头顶还在汇聚的劫云，“小哥说的时辰应该不会错啊，真是奇怪了。不管了，反正小哥说过第一击雷罚一定要自己受，然后再启动阵法。”吴邪把怀里的张起灵给他的符石摸出来，握在手心，而胖子已经一副严正以待的样子开始在阵法的外围巡视起来。雷云不住翻滚，范围慢慢扩大隐隐有把吴山整个纳入范围的趋势。‘有点奇怪啊，小哥掐算下来，我的劫数只到紫色雷罚而已，可这雷云怎么那么大？比上次看到爷爷飞升时候的大了许多啊。’吴邪一边想着一边开始调动体内的仙力，当第一道青色天雷劈下的时候，吴邪只是微微防护了一下，雷气便消散了。‘青色？’吴邪有些疑惑，‘小哥说他的应该是紫色雷罚啊，怎么变成青色了？那......那这阵法还要用吗？’胖子已经为这大阵转了一圈了，见吴邪没有启动阵法的意思，问道：“小天真，干嘛呢？小哥不是让你受了一击之后就启动阵法的吗？”“话是这样说，可是......”“可是什么可是，小哥还能害你不成？飞升大劫不能儿戏的，你要出什么岔子，小哥还不把天给捅穿了。”“胡说什么呢！”吴邪啐了一句，还是乖乖把手心里的符石捏碎，阵法立刻亮了起来，九层琉璃色的光芒将吴邪罩在当间。上方的雷云又是一番翻滚，过了许久才落下了第二击，仍然是青色雷罚。落在法阵所形成的屏障之上，连一丝震动都没有产生。“胖子，你说青色雷劫的劫云怎么会是有那么大那么厚的吗？”“哎，我说小天真，你胖爷我不是还等着云彩一起渡劫呢吗？哪里知道飞升的雷劫到底是什么样的？”吴邪再次抬头看向天空，雷云似乎又下压了几分，大有要吞了他的气势，却有种雷声大雨点小的感觉。雷罚就这样断断续续地又落了三下，完全没有撼动屏障半分，就在吴邪暗暗吐槽小哥的阵法太过变态的时候，法阵附近的树丛里传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。  
树丛里不一会儿就转出了几个人，打头的正是那个在群仙宴上被吴邪打了一巴掌的汪家族人。看到吴邪正被雷压压制坐在阵中，露出一个森然的笑脸，扬声喊道：“快过来！在这里！”紧接着周围的树丛开始接连发出声响，陆续走出了好几个汪家人，其中还有汪娉婷。“吴邪，没想到吧，我们又见面了。”汪娉婷往前走了几步，胖子立刻几步过来，挡在她面前，“干什么呢？干什么呢？闲人免近！”“呵。”汪娉婷冷冷地笑了笑，退后一步，挥挥手，“把这碍眼的法阵给我毁了。”跟着来几人飞速围拢了上来，胖子瞬间就急了，在法阵周围和几人打成一团。汪娉婷只是站在一边也不插手，傲然地盯着法阵中只能干看着无法帮手的吴邪。“吴邪，不用急，反正你们还会是好兄弟的，一对鬼魂好兄弟。”而胖子这边撂倒了两个人之后，还来插嘴：“我说，你个小丫头话不要说得太满，回头不好收场。”“是吗？我倒是很想看看是谁不好收场。”她再次挥手，守在她身后的两人中有一人窜了出来，直扑阵法的一角。胖子见势不妙，立刻抛下缠斗中的几人，一掌拍向那个意图破阵的人。没想到那人突然回身，一剑就刺向胖子的手掌。胖子也是机敏，运气化出一把砍刀挡下了这一剑，而本来的几个人则游走开来，分出两个扑向阵法的另一角，其他的则继续缠住胖子的行动。就在他们过招之间，一道深紫色的天雷劈在了屏障之上，在屏障上掀起了一小片涟漪。张起灵给吴邪设置的阵法有些特别，分别由九个小法阵驱动整个大法阵的运作，按张起灵的说法，只要还有一个小法阵在运作，屏障就不会消失。两个分出去的汪家人，趁着胖子无暇顾及，击破了其中一个小法阵。屏障上起了一阵涟漪，却仍然光亮。  
“呵，不错嘛。吴邪，看来你的狐媚功夫果然了得，如此复杂精细的防护大阵，护一座城池也不过如此。那个张起灵还真是对你上心啊。”汪娉婷见此，不由冷笑道。吴邪关注胖子的情况，但听了汪娉婷的讥讽却也不恼，“谁说不是呢，我可不像那些倒贴过来我都不要的人，可受人呵护备至呢，没办法人和人就是不一样啊。”“你！”汪娉婷本来就是个没什么城府的人，这下显然被激怒了，“我看你还能逞强多久！”胖子这边和几人一番混战，回头就发现已有三阵被破，不免有些着急，就这分神的功夫手臂上中了两剑，伤口出淌下殷红的鲜血。吴邪这次渡劫在山中，所以山里的妖族基本都被劝离以防被牵连，完全不存在会有帮手出现的可能。胖子受了伤，又自知不会有援手，顿时大急。动作变得大开大合，让围着他的汪家人在措手不及之间被击伤了几个，不得不退出混战。  
胖子也因此得空，观察了一下剩下的小法阵，汪家人也是狡猾，率先破开的都是几个离胖子很远，他无法顾及到的位置上。驱动阵法被破去的越多，那么屏障的防护能力就会相应有所减弱。就在他观察之际，金色的雷劫轰到了屏障之上，屏障瞬间震动了一下，而被雷压所压制的吴邪也明显晃了下身子。汪家人显然也发现了这一点，他们开始不紧追着胖子，而是在他周围游走，不断地给胖子身上添些小伤小口，只在他要突破围困的时候才加紧攻势。胖子只能缓缓地移动，尽可能的以不变应万变，汪家人自以为自己得逞，却没有注意到胖子的脚步缓缓移动向的方向，有一个法阵正闪动着光亮。  
小法阵已然被破了六处，屏障上的光华已然黯淡了不少，金色雷罚的余威穿透了屏障击打在吴邪的身上，吴邪的外衫在几次雷罚后被雷电烧毁，内衫也已经破开了口子，破口处有血渍晕染了出来。这时候的吴邪已经无法去想为什么自己竟然会从青色雷罚一直到金色雷罚都受了一遍了，刚才那一击已经震伤了他的肺腑，更是让他存有裂痕的金丹震颤不已，他一边努力运气将侵入体内的雷电余威驱逐出体外，一边将剩余的仙力聚拢在脏腑附近护住脆弱的器官。吴邪的长发披散下来，一些粘在伤口上染上了血色，他脸色苍白，正在努力咬牙坚持。  
“瞧瞧这小脸，煞白煞白的。真是让人心疼啊。”汪娉婷见此再次出声讽刺，“不是有人呵护吗？呵护的人呢？”她看准了吴邪无法答复，更是肆无忌惮。“看看你这兄弟，啧啧啧，这满身的伤啊，不知道还能坚持多久啊？”汪娉婷算了算时间，打了个响指，那些围攻胖子的族人都退了开去。胖子虽然外伤不重，但长时间的缠斗消耗也有些脱力，用砍刀支撑着才没有倒下。  
就在那个刹那，他只觉得背后似有极盛的光亮，转头只见一道天雷带着赤白色的火焰砸在防护屏障之上，“天火雷劫？！”胖子的话音未落，已经只剩三个小法阵驱动的屏障剧烈震荡了一下后骤然粉碎。吴邪体内的金丹裂口开始蔓延，不由喷出了一口鲜血，整个人伏倒在地，本来就透出血色的白色衣物更是一片红得刺眼。“小天真！”胖子一惊，没能握紧手里的砍刀，一下子跪倒在地，他也不再站起身，直接四肢并用爬到吴邪边上，想要查看一下，但探出去得手却又不敢碰吴邪。现在的吴邪几乎浑身是血，周身的气息紊乱，如果不是明显起伏着的背脊告诉胖子吴邪还在喘息，他恐怕都不敢相信眼前的人还活着。天火雷劫虽然被屏障最后的一丝防护挡下了，但所产生的雷压却强大异常，屏障粉碎导致这一击的余威全部都由吴邪承担了，让他本就受了伤的肺腑再次受创，金丹上更是布满了裂痕。如果不是吴邪死死地用尚存的一点仙气稳固住的话，恐怕就不止是一口血那么简单了。  
“吴邪，没想到吧，你也会有今天！”汪娉婷的表情有些狰狞异常，“你看看这劫云还没散呢！再来一下，你就灰飞烟灭了！哈！哈！哈！”汪娉婷说到最后更是放肆地笑了起来，她上前几步围着吴邪和胖子转了几圈，最后停在吴邪身边几步远的地方。“吴邪，这是你自找的。当初我好心好意想把你收入我们汪家，你却不识抬举。我们汪家在上界掌管雷罚，谁不乖乖听话就会不得好死！也不怕告诉你，这次你的雷劫是不是觉得很奇怪啊？”汪娉婷微微向前倾了倾身，用志得意满的语气继续道：“只要稍稍改动下时间，将前面的雷劫威力集中在几击，再增加点雷罚的强度，还不是轻而易举的事？”她站直了身子，轻蔑地看着软倒在地的两人，“吴邪，没有什么东西是我汪娉婷得不到的。如果我得不到那么就毁掉，谁也别想得到！”她突然顿了顿，笑了起来：“吴邪，你要不现在求求我，说不定本小姐心情一好，接下去的雷劫你就可以不用受了呢？”“呵。咳咳，求情？咳咳，你只不过想看我笑话而已。更何况，我觉得你很快就要自身难保了！”吴邪一边喘息着，一边硬是从牙缝里挤出了一句话。“你！”汪娉婷上前就一脚踹向吴邪，却没想踹到了扑过来挡的胖子身上。这一脚力道十足，就算胖子那样的人，也被踹得滚向一边。“哼！还真是兄弟情深啊！好！好！那你们就一起去死吧！吴邪，你也别痴心妄想张起灵能来救你，我们可不会那么傻，早就派人盯着他了，他的雷劫什么时候开始的我们都一清二楚。吴邪，你看，下一击雷罚马上就要来了，张起灵大概连来你灰飞烟灭时飞扬起来的尘沙都看不到吧。”“呵，咳咳，你们不就是怕了才找人盯着他吗？”吴邪的声音听上去虚弱却莫名给人一种掷地有声的感觉。“让你嘴硬！”汪娉婷抬腿就想再踹，吴邪的身上却骤然红光大放，因为怕对吴邪渡劫产生影响而被暂时封印起来的火焰麒麟骤然现身，将吴邪整个笼罩其中。麒麟发出一声惊天动地地咆哮，随后它口中传出的竟然是张起灵的声音，“违逆天道，擅改雷劫，其罪当诛。”与此同时，一道天火雷劫从天而降。


	20. Chapter 20

20.天道好轮回  
“哼！你现在也救不了……”汪娉婷的话音还没落，就被眼前的一切震惊得说不出话来。只见火焰麒麟直接抬首，将落下的天火雷劫吞了下去，气势磅礴的雷劫就这样悄无声息的被吞了！“怎么可能？！”麒麟垂下头来，虽然火焰麒麟并不能算是实体，可是汪娉婷却硬是从那双虚幻的眸子里看到了凌然的杀意。麒麟一张口，喷出了赤白色的烈焰，汪娉婷只觉得周身的温度烫人，而后她的身后传来了那些手下的惨嚎。她脸色惨白的回头，只见那几个手下，已经被火焰完全吞没，却意识清醒地哭嚎不止，直到整个身躯都被火焰焚化才停止。汪娉婷已经不敢再回过头去看那头麒麟了，撒开腿就想跑，瞬间一个火焰光环将她套在当间，汪娉婷腿一软，直接坐倒在地，颤巍巍地转过身看向那只麒麟。  
而麒麟却全然不看她，只是将她困在原地之后就俯下头，看向护住在身下的吴邪。吴邪已经没有了刚才在汪娉婷面前的傲然，完全伏倒在地，腑中的金丹黯淡已然有了完全碎裂的迹象。现在的他已经连意识都有些模糊，仙气在体内乱窜根本无暇顾及金丹的状况了。火麒麟缓缓缩小身形，如同一道流光缓缓注入到了吴邪的身体里，半清醒的吴邪只觉得自己如同沐浴在温泉之中，温热的气息顺着他的毛孔渗入经脉、內腑，体内乱窜的气息也被安抚了下来，顺着这温热开始流转。几个轮回之后，吴邪明显清醒了过来，他感觉到自己的金丹表面正在已惊人的速度恢复光亮，受了重伤的肺腑和身上的外伤也似乎什么都没有发生过一般。一只手在此时插到吴邪身下，环住他的腰，将他翻转了身子，随后他被收进了熟悉的怀抱里。  
“小哥。”吴邪在张起灵的怀抱里微微坐起身。“别动！”张起灵把人按紧在怀里，一手将吴邪有些散乱的发丝从脸上抚开拢到脑后，细细地擦去吴邪满头的虚汗，甚至幻化出一件雪白的外衣罩在吴邪身上，仔细端详了他一会儿才道：“我用火麒麟帮你修复伤势，但是你的金丹受损，要好好将养一段时日。”一边的胖子这时候也挪了过来，张起灵看看胖子的外伤给了他一枚丹药并嘱咐他看护好吴邪，才缓缓起身。汪娉婷只觉得向她走来的张起灵气势逼人，让她完全抬不起头来，整个人都被压得趴在地上动弹不得。‘这威压……怎么可能，要是飞升后的人都能有如此威压，他们汪家早就可以一统修仙界了。’汪娉婷惶恐地看到一双黑色金线的云靴出现在她的视野里。  
“挑唆长辈擅改雷劫，既然你喜欢策划，不如好好看看结果。”张起灵的声音对于此时的她而言如同死亡的宣判，她只觉得身子一紧被什么无形的东西束缚住，整个人被凭空提了起来，下一个瞬间她就穿过了通道到达天界。面前的宅邸上挂着“汪府”，她想要呼喊却发现根本发不出声音，只能眼睁睁地看着一身墨黑色绣着暗金色麒麟纹袍服的张起灵缓步登上门前的几级台阶，叩响了门环。此时的汪府里已然乱成了一团，那边正在进行的雷劫被打断，汪藏海和两名汪家人失去了与共同控制的雷劫法器的联系，不仅如此还因这强行打断导致法器反噬而受了伤。汪家能在天界站稳脚跟很大的原因就是因为他们掌管着这雷劫法器，现在失去了法器的庇护……。汪府里本就只有十来个汪家飞升上来的修仙者，法器反噬的瞬间整个汪府都被震得颤了一下。所有人都聚到院子里，汪藏海捂住胸口好不容易才把一口血咽了下去。“法器反噬，看来这次恐怕惹了大事了，立刻封闭府门，对外称我们闭关，概不见客。”话音方落，“叩！叩！叩！”府门上传来了三声有节奏的敲门声。一个汪家族人上前几步，向着府门的方向喊道：“汪家闭关，概不见客，请回吧。”门口的叩门却再次响了起来，不疾不徐还是三声。“啧！”那个族人显然没想到会有人如此不知趣，不由提高了音量，“汪家概不见客，请回！”可话音方落，叩门声再次响起，仍然是规律的三声。  
如果说一开始大家没有在意的话，现在却有一种寒意从脚底蔓延上来。门外的人显然听到了他的话，但是却依然在规律地叩门，仿佛他们不开门就誓不罢休的气势。族人有些不安地回头看向他们的族长，汪藏海有些苍白的脸上浮起了不少细密的汗珠。但作为一家之长，他不能表现出内心的恐惧，他暗暗用眼神示意几个族人围住大门的方向，其中一个叫汪淼的族人则缓步靠近大门还没来得及触到门板，就见到大门上从正中开始出现了细密的裂纹，如同蜘蛛网一般向周围辐射开去，一点点爬满整扇大门。他脸上还没来得及浮起恐惧的表情，只听到嘭的一声，府门顷刻化为粉尘而这个最靠近府门的汪淼却呆呆的站在原地，低头看向自己的胸口，一个透明的窟窿已然取代了他胸腹的位置，下一刻人就直挺挺地倒了下去。而围在门边的几个则纷纷控制不住后退数步口吐鲜血，修为弱些的已经软倒在地不醒人事。  
而汪藏海则看到了府门所在的位置上站着一个人，墨色金麒麟袍服整个人背光而立，虽然看不清面容，可这袍服已经明明白白的告诉了他，站在那里的是谁。他汪藏海之所以能在天界混得风生水起，自然将这些天界不可得罪的人物记得清楚。“麒麟仙君……”汪藏海的声音里带着明显的颤抖。据他所知，麒麟仙君独在九重天，几乎从不在一重天现身，也不插手天界的事务。但由于他不仅修为高深而且曾在天界的一次大战中以杀止杀，以一人之力屠戮了大半天界反叛势力的修仙者来中止当时的战争，被天界众人所畏惧。所有的人见到麒麟仙君基本都只敢远远的行礼、问安，还好仙君本就不怎么出现在一重天，大家才不需要天天都战战兢兢地唯恐遇到他。  
张起灵缓步走进府门，而汪娉婷则不由自主地跟着他的步伐前进，她只看到那具倒地的尸体，就已经害怕得闭上了眼，不敢去看。却没想到周围的景象却像是无需她用眼去看而是直接印刻到她脑海里一般，仍然被她的大脑所接收。“违逆天道，擅改雷劫，其罪当诛。”张起灵的声音在整个天界回荡，宣判了汪家的命运。黑金古刀凭空出现在庭院之中，古刀表面上光华流转。“想办法挡住他。”汪藏海做出了最后的垂死挣扎，可全然只是螳臂当车。他们手中那些所谓的神器在黑金古刀面前就和纸糊的没有什么差别，古刀完全不需要张起灵去驱使，自行与这些汪家人对战，古刀的速度极快加之锋锐，几乎都在几招之内见血封喉。汪藏海呢？他趁着这机会竟然意图逃离府邸，不过只来得及跑到府门边，只觉喉间一凉，眼前的光亮便渐渐暗了下去。“不敢看吗？这就是你造就的因果。”张起灵微微抬手，雷劫法器便飘落到他的掌心，法器上流转起一道光亮，汪娉婷就见其上映照出了汪家的主家庭院，接着数道天火雷劫直接劈在了庭院之上。主家里的人开始还想往外逃，却没想到整个宅邸都如同被看不见的屏障罩住了，府门无法打开，想从墙头翻出去也会被弹回去，赤白色的火焰将整个宅邸吞没，耳边回荡着的都是凄厉的惨嚎。  
张起灵将法器收了就不再做停留，转眼就回到了吴山。吴邪正被胖子安置在当初吴邪安置张起灵的山洞里休养，张起灵到了之后又探查了一下吴邪的状况，就一把把人抱了起来，带回了张家府邸。汪家遭了天火雷罚，所有的修仙家族都自觉和他们划清界限，而张起灵渡劫归来，更是让这些世家对张家噤若寒蝉。张起灵回到张府，让人先把汪娉婷禁锢起来，随后就找来了大夫再次为吴邪诊脉。吴邪已经没有大碍，只是金丹还需稳固。挥退了大夫，张起灵仍把吴邪禁锢在怀里。“小哥。”吴邪小声地唤了张起灵一句，换来的是更深的禁锢。吴邪只觉得自己快被整个嵌入到张起灵的怀里了，耳边传来的是一下又一下的心跳声。“吴邪。”张起灵的声音低哑，似乎有万般情绪都揉在这一声呼唤里。吴邪顿了顿，抬起双手也环住了张起灵。“嗯。”“吴邪。”“嗯。我在。”“吴邪。”“嗯。”吴邪的声音带上了一丝颤抖，只觉得自己的眼眶有些湿热。张起灵是个性情内敛的人，这几声呼唤里藏着多少的担忧和不安，大概也只有他才能够懂得。两人经历了一场差点就生死离别的劫难，现在只想要静静地拥抱一下对方，感受对方的存在。  
汪家的惩罚当然不会是那么简单就结束的，除了主家以为汪家还有两处分家。一处是汪家的主家分出来的部分，平日里飞扬跋扈本就不受人待见，当初都顾忌于修仙大家的威势敢怒不敢言，现在则是人人喊打的存在。而另一处则是些受迫或者逼不得已附庸于汪家，自从汪家主家受了雷罚之后已然是人去楼空。而那处真正的分家现在每日紧闭门户，所有的人都过着惶惶不可终日的生活，不知这惩罚是不是也会落到他们的头上。而汪思正现在正在这处分家里，当日雷罚之前他正在此处分家处理事务才得以躲过一劫。他已经将分家的人安排好了，过了今晚的寅时这个分家里所有的人都会悄悄地离开，分散到各地，天罚再可怕也不可能将他们一一击杀。  
汪思正自觉此计甚妙，却没想到，当晚刚过了丑时，正门传来了“叩！叩！叩！”三声敲门声。在这个万籁俱寂的夜晚这突兀的敲门声传遍了整个分家，让人觉得毛骨悚然。当晚一过，人们只看到汪家这处分家大门敞开，里面的建筑基本都被夷为平地，而汪家人的尸首散落在各处，看不出任何的外伤却都是肝胆俱裂而亡。家主汪思正和女儿汪娉婷却是被用两根长长的木棍钉在唯一完好的大堂砖墙之上，两人身上布满了纵横交错的刀伤，而周遭的人家当晚却没有听到任何一丝响动。  
“小哥。”吴邪揉了揉眼睛，在张起灵的腿上翻了个身，声音里满是慵懒。他们此刻正在一辆马车里，张起灵在蓬莱山建了一座小小的洞府。他已然不是张家的族长了，本应回到九重天的麒麟殿。但吴邪此次渡劫算是被汪家搅了局，天道显然需要吴邪再次渡劫才能飞升。放着吴邪一个人在下界休养渡劫，张起灵也放不下心来，于是找了灵气极其充沛却又有天然屏障的蓬莱山开辟了一座洞府，陪着吴邪去休养，等待下次大劫的到来。


	21. Chapter 21

21.麒麟殿相守  
麒麟仙君屠戮了整个汪府的事，天界不消一刻就传了个遍，但仙君是执行天道而且汪家擅改雷罚本就该罚，导致虽然是灭门却根本无人关注，反而是麒麟仙君留在下界陪着小狐妖渡劫的事比较让大家关心。平日里闲来无事的修仙者们聚在一起，讨论的话题都是这小狐妖到底有什么独特之处能得仙君垂爱。而听到消息的吴三省则脸黑黑的跑回了吴宅，不过显然他不是第一个得到消息的人，吴家的几个都在吴老狗屋里坐着呢。“等着小崽子飞升了，就把他逮回来。”吴三省恨恨地说。吴一穷却只是叹了口气，而最淡定的大概就是吴老狗和吴二白了。“逮回来做什么？”吴二白看了看没有说话意向的吴老狗，端起茶碗喝了一口淡淡地问道。“当然是……当然是……”吴三省摸了摸后脑勺，“反正不能让这小子跟了那什么劳什子的麒麟仙君。”“麒麟仙君怎么了？”吴老狗不咸不淡地插了一句。“爹，小邪是男孩子啊，而且说不定是那么什么仙君强迫小邪跟他在一起的啊！”“那就问过小邪，你急什么？”吴老狗显然并没有把这事情放在心上，在他看来只要是孙子自己的选择就好，有什么比孙儿高兴更重要的？  
而蓬莱山最近连飞禽走兽都格外的乖巧，吴邪的休养日子过得极其舒坦，每日除了修炼温养金丹，就是小哥手把手的教些功夫或者弹弹琴，滋润得吴邪下意识地揉揉腰上的软肉，怀疑自己是不是胖了。在蓬莱山的日子，让吴邪感觉自己似乎回到了当初吴山遇到张起灵的时候，于是心血来潮索性变成了雪狐的样子撒了欢似的到处跑，满山的鸟兽都知道他的身份，被追了也只能拼命逃跑。小狐儿玩累了玩腻了也不化为人形，反而是巴巴地跑到张起灵脚边拽着他的袍子往上爬，钻到人怀里找个舒服的位置休息。“小哥，舒不舒服啊？暖不暖和？”这时的吴邪正假装自己是条围脖把身子圈在正在抚琴的张起灵脖子上。“嗯。”张起灵停下抚琴的手，捏了捏垂在肩头的肉肉狐爪。小家伙立刻舒服得眯起了眼睛，小声地呼噜起来。张起灵提着吴邪的后脖领子把他抱到怀里，小家伙立刻翻过肚子来，水汪汪的眼睛看着张起灵，一脸求摸求撸的表情，让张起灵十分怀疑他是不是有一颗猫妖的灵魂。惬意的日子过得飞快，大半年的时间里吴邪的金丹终于完全修复了，按照张起灵的推算，过不了多久他的大劫就要再次降临。这次张起灵不仅给他布了大阵，更是直接为他护法，于是吴邪的大劫就这样无惊无险的过去了。  
飞升后吴邪就被他三叔直接逮回了家，一边被揪走一边还在对着张起灵大喊：“小哥，我先跟三叔回家，你要来看我啊！”让吴三省气得想直接把人打晕了了事。吴邪回到家见到的架势几乎是三堂会审，但还不等他三叔开腔，爷爷就把他拉了过去，先是上上下下地打量了一遍，随后竟然直接拉着孙儿去内室下棋去了。吴三省差点就跳脚了，吴二白却已经明白了父亲的意思，“看来老爷子是要亲自来处理这事了，我们就不要瞎操心了。”而内室里爷孙两人正坐在棋盘前杀得起劲，人说琴棋书画中多少会透露出一些性情，吴老狗明显感觉到这些年里吴邪的变化从棋盘中显露了一角。如果说以前的孙儿属于跳脱有些小聪明的话，现在则变得稳重而且更懂得如何谋篇布局，这种变化并不是来自于自身的气质，更多来自于外界的影响，虽然还留有模仿的痕迹还没有完全消失，但却已然习惯成了自然。‘看来孙儿是留不住咯。’吴老狗在心里默默感叹，‘不过，也不能也那么简单就放过去。’  
张起灵本打算让吴邪和家里团聚几天再去接人，谁知几天后到了吴宅却连人都没能见到，反而是被吴老狗拖着下了一天的棋。张起灵知道吴老狗想要考验他，也就不急躁，更是直接在吴家住了下来。有一尊大佛住在家里，就算吴家人因为吴邪的事而不怎么待见，可也不敢怠慢了。腾出了一个院落给张起灵使用，院落的另一侧还有一个院子，但跟这个院落却不相通，张起灵只是略略疑惑了一下，并没有放在心上。一连几日他在宅子里都没有能见到过吴邪的身影，看来吴家的第一关已经开始了，首先是要找到吴邪吗？玉佩的感应明显告诉了他，吴邪就在宅子里，而且离他不远。张起灵的目光落到了那个离他最近的院落上，那个院落这几日一直都安安静静的除了打扫的仆从好像没有人的样子。张起灵轻抚屋中挂于墙上的古琴，来到天界之后他再也没有碰过琴，虽然他身上带着给吴邪的绿绮。可手抚到琴尾的时候，张起灵发现了蹊跷，这把琴是被钉死在墙上的。手指在琴尾摸了摸，七根弦中有一根比其他的略略细了一些，若非张起灵的触感敏锐大概是不会发现的。张起灵在这根琴弦上拨了一下，木质的琴身里传来了轻微的响动，紧接着一边的多宝格缩进了墙面里向一侧移开。张起灵不做他想，直接进入了显露出来的通道，通道并不长，出口竟然就在那个小院里。小院的屋子里有人轻轻地呼吸声，却并没有灯光透出。张起灵微微的勾起了嘴角，沿着石子小路一路到了屋门前，举手在门上轻敲。屋里传来细碎的脚步声，随后屋门被打开，吴邪的脸出现在了月光之下。“小哥？！你……”吴邪的话还没说完已经被张起灵收进了怀里。“吴邪，我找到你了。”  
吴邪拉着张起灵进屋，把门掩上。屋里其实点了灯，只是因为门窗做了特殊的处理，灯火才没有透出去。吴邪本想让张起灵进屋坐，谁知他才掩好门，张起灵就从背后把他整个包进怀里，脸颊蹭着吴邪的脖颈，细细地呼吸打在吴邪的耳廓上，让他有些站不住。“小哥。”吴邪的声音带着点颤。“嗯。”张起灵应了一声，松开些手臂把人转了过来面对自己，再次将人收紧在怀。吴邪也伸手环住张起灵，两人不说话只是静静相拥。“小哥，你好慢，我等了好几天了。家里人不许我出来见你，白天还有人看着我，就怕我给你通风报信。”“我会找到你的，吴邪。”两人几日不见有说不尽的话，却又觉得对方都已知晓，吴邪终于不用独自枯坐了，张起灵牌软垫对于他来说可是专属的绝佳靠垫。这几日的烦闷让他始终没有好好休息，现在坐在张起灵的腿上竟不由得开始有了睡意，他努力拽着张起灵的衣襟含混道：“小哥，我就眯一会儿，就一会儿，别走。”“嗯，睡吧，我陪着你。”张起灵在吴邪的眼睑上落下一吻。这边两人温存不已，而蹲在院子假山石后面的吴家三兄弟已经有些不知所措了，吴邪那满脸的欢喜让他们不知道现在是不是应该去阻止这次见面。吴一穷率先叹了口气，“小邪开心就好吧。”“可……”“可什么？”吴二白站了起来拍拍裤腿，堵住了吴三省的话，“都回去休息吧，回头老爷子要还有什么要考验他们的，就等老爷子来处理吧。”  
吴邪这一睡直到第二天日上三竿，只觉得骨头都酥了，他没有马上睁开眼，因为有那熟悉的清冷气息环绕着他，让他觉得无比安心。吴邪往那清冷的气息又靠了靠，感受到腰上的手臂收紧了一下，“醒了？”张起灵的声音在头顶响起。“还没有。”吴邪在张起灵的胸口又蹭了蹭，耍起了无赖。吴邪只觉得张起灵的胸膛轻微震动，似乎是笑了，立刻抬头去看却没有看到张起灵的笑容。“小哥，你笑了？”吴邪伸手去摸张起灵的脸。“没有。”“你明明笑了！”张起灵握住吴邪想揉他脸的手亲了亲，“醒了就起来吧。”“不要！”吴邪抱紧了张起灵的腰就是不肯起身。两个人又磨蹭了许久，起床后洗漱停当就有仆从敲门问安并送上了餐食，同时带来了消息吴老狗让他们用餐之后去他那里。  
吴邪听到消息后有些忐忑，他很清楚这次试探小哥的人正是他的爷爷，虽然爷爷没有出面，但凭他三叔那五大三粗的脑子是想不出把他藏在小哥眼皮底下这种主意的。吴邪无意识地戳着碗里的米粒，一只手搭到了他的手背上，“别担心。”吴邪放下碗筷，把张起灵的手拉到脸侧用脸颊去蹭，最后甚至把小半张脸都埋在掌心里。“吴邪，你爷爷的作风你应该最清楚，不会为难我们的。”“虽然我知道，”吴邪从掌心里露出一只眼睛看着张起灵，“但还是怕。虽说爷爷最疼我，只要我高兴他都不会反对，可是小哥……”“一切有我。”张起灵在吴邪的额头落下一吻，安抚现在焦躁不安的人儿。  
等两人到吴老狗处的时候，老爷子在心里直笑。吴邪紧紧地拽着张起灵，好像怕自己把人给吞了似的。这可是九重天的麒麟仙君，谁能把他怎么样？就算自己反对，只要这仙君强势一点直接把人带走，谁能拦得住？九重天又不是想去就能去的地方。看看现在自己孙儿的样子，老爷子觉得自己简直就是棒打鸳鸯的罪大恶极之人没跑了。老爷子在心里暗暗叹了口气，但气势不能弱了，“仙君找到了小邪，说明你们缘分未尽。但小邪的身份恐怕配不上仙君吧。”“吴邪是我唯一的道侣，这和他是什么身份无关。”张起灵一边回答一边看向吴邪，而吴邪则回以一个微笑。‘啧！小邪你跟仙君到底谁是狐妖啊？爷爷怎么觉得五迷三道的人是你啊？’“可他毕竟是吴家的独苗，如果他跟您去了，吴家就不能算是团聚。”吴老狗继续坚持。“吴邪可以随时回吴家。”吴老狗看看自家孙儿满脸期许地望向自己，实在是无话可说。“小邪，”吴老狗转向吴邪，“你可想清楚了，从此以后你们俩就要相互扶持了，九重天可不是想去就去想走就走的地方。”“我……我想……我想能陪着小哥。”“既然你喜欢，那就去吧，记得经常回家来看看就是了。”吴老狗的话语里充满了慈爱。吴邪看了看张起灵，见张起灵点了点头，于是松开了拽着张起灵的手，一步一步走到吴老狗面前缓缓跪坐下来，像小时候听爷爷讲故事时那样，将头枕在吴老狗的膝头。吴老狗轻轻抚摸孙儿的发丝，“爷爷希望你能够开心快乐地过每一天。”“我会经常来看你们的，爷爷。”  
两人拜别了吴家的长辈，张起灵带着吴邪到了九重天的麒麟殿。吴邪踏进麒麟殿的大门才知道什么金碧辉煌在眼前的大殿面前都是不值一提的，整个宫殿几乎蜿蜒了整个他能看到的天际，黑檀香木的大门庄重又奢华，大殿里的地面竟然都是整个的暖玉玉脉，哪怕赤脚站在上面都不会有寒意，前院、中庭、后院等等几乎每个庭院里都是他连名字都叫不出来的花花草草。张起灵带他去了几个藏书的、放置各类珍贵药品的、还有各类神器的，让吴邪眼花缭乱。不过整个麒麟殿都蔓延着清冷气息，他的小哥原来一直都过着这样孤独的生活。“小哥，这里……一直只有你一个人住吗？”“从今以后是两个人。”  
END


	22. 补档

烟灰色的被褥衬着吴邪肌肤更显白皙，衣物如同花瓣摊开，一头长发撒在床头，美得张起灵移不开眼。他解开自己的腰带，吴邪羞怯却又带着点期待地看着他，让他身上的麒麟纹身一路烧到了腰腹。压下身体，和身下的人完全贴合，两人都轻轻地发出一声叹慰。吴邪再次双手圈住张起灵的脖子，脸深深地埋在对方的肩头，怎么也不肯抬起来，只是那对不停扑扇的晕红狐耳暴露了他的情绪。张起灵的双手顺着吴邪的身体两侧，从腋下一路抚摸而下，在腰臀间反复流连。酒后敏感异常的身子怎么受得了这样带着情欲的爱抚，吴邪想要躲闪，可背后有床铺，往前则把自己完全贴进了张起灵的怀里，更是方便了对方的动作。  
“嗯啊……小哥……别……别……痒……”吴邪被揉得无意识地贴着张起灵扭动。“咝……”张起灵暗暗吸气，揉按吴邪在吴邪臀部的手不觉加了几分力度。“呜……”吴邪只觉得有酥麻之感顺着尾椎爬满全身，本来圈在张起灵脖子上的手臂似乎都软得使不上力，他无意识地加大环抱的力度，仰头呜咽的同时也把自己更紧地贴到张起灵的怀里。“小哥……好奇怪……呜……感觉……好奇怪。”“别怕。”张起灵安抚着亲吻吴邪的脸颊、耳畔，细细地吻，细细地描摹吴邪的样子，最后落到那双嫣红的双唇。唇瓣微启，露出一点点贝齿和舌尖。张起灵低头，用自己的唇轻轻蹭动吴邪的，随后用舌慢慢探进口腔，舔舐过贝齿，勾住躲在里面的小舌纠缠为一体。“嗯……”吴邪被按在床铺之上，吻得几乎喘不过气来。如果说一开始他还带着几分醉意，现在这个深情的吻，已经拉回了他大半的意识。口腔里充斥着小哥的气息，让他虽因长吻有些窒息感却又感觉无比安心。下意识地追逐着对方在口腔里起舞，来不及下咽的涎液顺着嘴角滑落到被褥上，明明想要推开对方换取呼吸的权利，却又努力收紧手臂，想要更多，更多的爱，更多的吻，更多的贴近，直到合二为一。等到张起灵退开的时候，两人的唇间拉出一条细细的银色丝线。吴邪已是双眼盈满水光，双手软瘫在床上，头顶和枕侧。白皙带着点潮红的臂膀，因情动而飞满红霞的脸庞，激烈起伏的胸膛，柔软的腰肢，纤长的腿，无一不透露着秀色可餐。张起灵只觉得呼吸一滞，如此美好的吴邪，让他想要给他更多的、更好的，想要把他永远藏在怀中，只有自己才可以欣赏。  
低头再次封住吴邪的唇，一手顺着臀线向着大腿内侧抚摸而去，一手从床头拿出前些日子疗伤用的软膏，取出大半，放在手心里温热。手指在入口处轻轻刮搔，感受着吴邪下意识的收缩，双腿不自觉得想要夹拢，却夹到了卡在腿间张起灵的腰上。待到膏药有些化开的迹象，张起灵拉起吴邪的腿架在肩头，随后又拉过靠枕垫在了吴邪的后腰上，才小心翼翼的用手指把软膏推进吴邪的后穴。而吴邪已经羞得满面通红，一手捂住自己的眼，这个姿势让他的私处完全暴露在了张起灵的眼前。可没想到失去了视觉，其他的感官变得更加敏锐，指节分明带着点薄茧的手指正借着膏药的润滑步步深入。吴邪不知道该怎么形容此刻的感受，手指在内里转动，轻轻按压，再增加，而后温柔而又霸道的继续探向更深处。张起灵手指所触到的内里不断细微蠕动，似推拒又似含吮，让他的理智不断地被吞噬，吴邪无意识地细细喘息呻吟，刺激得他几乎把持不住，想要就此冲进去感受其中的美好。额头上已然布满了汗珠，咬牙继续扩张，一手扶住吴邪身前挺立起来已然流淌着前液的物什，细细地从头到根部揉搓。初次承欢的吴邪哪能吃得消这样的刺激，呻吟声早就控制不住地脱口而出，一开始还是低低的，后来变得越来越响，甚至带上了点点魅惑之感，本来捂住双眼的手捂到了自己的嘴上，另一只手则抓紧了身下的衣物和被褥。吴邪努力想把这自己听来都娇媚的呻吟压下去，可张起灵却松开抚慰吴邪身前的手，拉开他按在嘴上的手，五指相扣按在吴邪的颊畔，低沉而带了欲望的声音炸响在吴邪的耳畔：“叫出来，好听。”同时身体里的敏感点被张起灵按住，吴邪身体一颤，呻吟瞬间拔高，竟然就这样泄了身。后穴也在同时紧缩，紧紧咬住张起灵的三根手指，而张起灵却仍在揉按吴邪的高点，延长这份快感。  
泄了身之后的吴邪软若无骨，任由张起灵把自己摆成趴跪的姿势，接着一个滚烫的东西顶到了自己穴口，在周围蹭了蹭，缓缓地插了进来。首先是酸胀，毕竟那东西可要比手指粗了许多；接着是热烫，不只是插进来的物什热烫，还有自己的肠壁。在这样摩擦下，似乎着起了火，而且是蔓延全身的火，烫得吴邪只觉得空气都是炙热的。最后是酥麻，当肠道被慢慢破开，那份酥麻的快感，让吴邪张嘴都发不出呻吟的声音，只觉得全身的感官都集中到了这里，忍不住想要收紧肠壁，却被无情地顶开。整个进入的过程对于吴邪而言格外的漫长，自己好像整个人都被张起灵的物什穿透了。等到张起灵整个进入之后，吴邪只觉得自己的胃都被顶到了，无意识的摸了摸自己的腹部，隔着肚子似乎都能摸到那物什的形状。张起灵下身停在那里不动，整个人都伏在吴邪的背上，轻咬着吴邪的后颈，抚摸着他的前胸，分散吴邪注意力以减轻他初次的不适感。不知道吴邪是不是天赋异禀，很快他就已经适应了张起灵的存在。穴口开始一张一合似乎在吮吸着张起灵的下身，张起灵感到了怀里人的情况改善再也忍不住了，退身抽出一点又重重地顶了回去，摩擦带来的快感让吴邪一下子呼出了声，“嗯啊～”吴邪的呻吟如同张起灵的催情剂，再也收不住力度，开始用力地耸动了起来。发出了第一声，后面就再也收不住了，随着张起灵的动作吴邪的呻吟狂浪了起来。“嗯……小……小哥……嗯……慢……”“不……不……要……不要……”“是要？还是不要？”张起灵还恶劣地在他耳边问道，提问的同时将下身抵在吴邪的敏感点上狠狠地转动胯部研磨，“唔……”吴邪发出一声类似于呜咽地呻吟，疯狂地摇头，汗水飞扬，正要射出来却被张起灵握住了根部，硬生生地憋了回去。“松……松开……要……要去……”吴邪的呻吟里带着哭腔，一手想要去拨开张起灵握住他的手。“等我！一起！”张起灵却毫不放松，一边亲吻吴邪的后脊椎安抚，一边在感觉到手上的脉动恢复规律后，松开手里的物什转而握住了吴邪的腰部。还没等吴邪反应过来，张起灵整个抽了出去，而后狠狠地撞了进去。“啊……”吴邪只觉得自己是大海中起起伏伏，而张起灵是他唯一的依靠，他下意识地扭头去寻找伏在他背上的人，张起灵也马上凑了上来，吻住吴邪。亲吻的温情和下身的激烈，揉着他腰腹的手更是放大了他的快感，“呜……”吴邪只觉得眼前白光一片。同时后穴紧缩，张起灵被咬得猛吸一口气，又重重地抽送了几下，在吴邪的深处灌满温热。  
吴邪已经软瘫在床上，一动都不想动了。张起灵把人翻了过来，亲吻额头、脸颊、鼻尖，双手托在吴邪的臀外侧把双腿圈在自己的腰侧，再次深入吴邪的身体。“嗯～”吴邪已经出了呻吟再也做不出什么反应了，被滋润后的身体展现出一种清纯和妩媚的融合，暴露了身为狐妖的魅惑。张起灵俯下身，把人牢牢拢在怀里，对于冷情多年的他，如此想要得到一个人，从身到心的得到还是身凭第一次。“吴邪。”又一次的欢愉之后，张起灵轻叹着呼唤吴邪，吴邪则已经困得睁不开眼，但身心上的满足让他还是撑起一个笑，在对方的唇畔落下一吻，随后枕着张起灵的胸膛，听着他的心跳沉沉睡去，后面的事他都不知道了。


End file.
